


BillDip Floof year 4

by The_Binding



Series: The Binding [5]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompts, year: 4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-08 05:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 70
Words: 22,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3196715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Binding/pseuds/The_Binding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The year four prompts</p><p>Prompt: Okay, I want a drunk human Bill with Dipper trying to deal with it. Naughty or funny or whatever, I really want to see what you get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drunk

Dipper groaned and dropped Bill into Stan’s arm chair.  He demon hadn’t stopped giggling the whole way home.  ”Your arms are still noodle-y but still sturdy too!”  He snickered, jabbing Dipper in the arm with his sharp nails.

 

Dipper flinched away.  ”Such a sweet little tree carrying me all the way home.”

 

"More liked dragged!  And you reek by the way!"  Dipper snapped.

 

Bill just blew a raspberry at him.  ”Better than you tree boy!”  He clutched his sides and flung his head back in laughter.  Dipper groaned and rubbed his hand down his face.  He hadn’t drank a single thing and had the feeling he would be the one hung over tomorrow.

 

"Eeep!"  Dipper jumped and rubbed his rear.  Bill was hanging over the arm of the chair toward him with a huge grin.  His face went red.

 

"Your so soft and squishy."  Bills head dropped as he giggled again.  "So tender and soft- could just sink my teeth right into it."  Dipper jumped a good three feet away.

 

"Oh hell no!"

 

"Hey hey Pine tree. Pine Tree listen.  Get this… you… you know what you remind me of?  You know?  Nymphs."  Bill got a dreamy look.  "You look like a little tree nymph!  Hehehehe tree boy!  I miss the nymphs- they were FUN.  Never a lonely night with a nymph."  He gave Dipper a dazzling grin and an exaggerated wink.  As least Dipper was pretty sure it was a wink- hard to tell with an eyepatch.

 

"Come here little nymph!  Lets have some fun tonight!"  He fell out of the chair reaching for Dipper who dashed up the stairs.  "Ooof!"

 

"Sleep it off Bill!"  He called back, hurrying to his room and locking the door behind him.  He just hoped Bill was to off his ass to use his magic.


	2. A 'Real Date'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: can you do a really cute date night thing

Bill sighed, absently nodding as Mabel reminded him how to get to the restaurant.  He didn't understand this whole date concept.  Why did they have to go on a date?  They had already been bound together for years now, they had been sleeping together for half of them- weren't they doing this backwards?  But Mabel had insisted dates were a normal thing to do.

 

 

 

"Dipper hurry up!"  Mabel called up the stairs.   Dipper groaned and straitened his vest before heading down the steps.  He didn't feel quiet right in these clothes but this was a fancy restaurant so jeans and hats were out.  He was just glad he still had this from halloween...  Bill straightened up when Dipper came into the living room.  He- he still had that?

His eyes roved over Dipper in the outfit he had created for him.  His little disciple...  Dipper flushed and Bill moved for him pulling him close.  "You look good Pine Tree.  Excellent in fact."  Okay so maybe dates weren't so useless if he got to see his Pine Tree in something other than jeans.

 

Dipper flushed even brighter as Bill linked their arms together.  "Shall we then?" 

 

~*~

 

Dipper shifted uncomfortably in his seat- this place was so ... fancy- he felt distinctly out of place even in his dapper outfit.  When their waiter left them with their menus he felt a little nudge to his foot accompanied by a small tug on their link.  He glanced up over the edge of his menu- greeted with a small smile from his  _date_.  "Relax, pretend there is no one here but us."  Bill reached out and took his hand, rubbing little circles on the back of it with his thumb.

 

He relaxed considerably imagining their table was a little island the other conversations faded into the background and all he could hear was the soft music, muffled sounds from the kitchen, and Bill.  "I- I don't know what half this stuff is."  He laid the menu on the table with a self-conscious smile.

 

"Would you like me to order for you?"  Bill offered with a smile of his own.

 

"Please.  Just nothing like snails or anything okay?"  He teased- earning a laugh.

 

"Oh you've ruined my plan!"  Bill teased back.  And that broke through the last of Dipper's nerves.  They bantered back and forth, planned a new adventure, agreed that yeah dates were kinda silly for them but also kinda nice and they should definitely do it again- but perhaps a less fancy one.

 

When their food came Dipper was a little nervous about it.  He had no idea what Bill had ordered him... "Just try it Pine Tree.  Its good."  Dipper glanced up at him with a little frown but picked up his fork, carefully spearing a piece of meat.  It was tender an practially melted in his mouth but he had no idea of the flavor.

 

"Its great!  What is it?"

 

"Lamb."  Dipper's fork clattered onto the plate and he gave Bill a wide eyed look of horror.

 

"I was kidding!  Its duck!"  Bill reached out for his hand, lacing their fingers together and pressing soft kisses to the back of his hand.  "I am sorry love, I shouldn't tease about that.  I swear to you though it IS duck."

 

Heat rode to Dipper's cheeks.  "You're a jerk."  There wasn't much venom to it though as he picked his fork up again.  

 

As they waited for their dessert- which involved chocolate so Dipper know it HAD to be good- Dipper watched Bill watch couples on the dance floor.  "Hey Bill I... I have something important to tell you."  He swallowed hard- the demon's full attention on him now.  "I- I am not leaving at the end of summer."  Bill's eyes widened.  "I still have a year of school but I... I can't go back there Bill.  You- you know how it is there.  I  _can't_  go back.  So I want to transfer to finish my last year here in Gravity Falls."  Bill opened his mouth to say something- his face still looking shocked.  "You're the only person I've told.  I know Gruncle Stan will let me- I can earn my keep and he needs more help in the shop anyway but Mabel and mom..."  And his father.

 

Bill studied Dipper's face still absorbing this information.  Only one thing stuck in his mind- repeating over and over again.  

 

I _am not leaving at the end of summer._

 

But in his own excitement Pine Tree looked worried and scared and he had no idea what to say to fix that.  He glanced around looking as if something in the room would give him the answer he needed.  He gave Dipper a smile and took his hand.  "Come on."  He tugged him toward the dance floor.

 

"Oh Bill no, I can't.."

 

"Its easy Pine Tree just step opposite as me.  Right-left, forward-back.  Simple."  Dipper reluctantly let Bill pull him to the dance floor.  A hand was at his waist pulled him close, the other holding his hand.  His free hand rested on Bill's shoulder.  They started slow and he still stumbled a bit but it didn't take him too long to fall into step with Bill.  Bill leaned his head toward him, cheek pressing to his temple and Dipper leaned into it.

 

"Pine Tree- don't fret.  If you have chosen to stay I swear to you there is nothing in the universe that will keep you from it.  Especially not HIM."  Because DIpper had chosen to stay and Bill wasn't about to let him slip through him fingers for anything.


	3. Jealous Dipper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promtp: Human!Bill walking around Dipper’s hometown and suddenly all of Dippers high school class mates want to talk to him (unlike before where they ignore him because they thought he was weird?? idk) cuz they think Bill is attractive and Dipper gets sad and ahhh I don’t know where I’m going with this but some fluffy billdip is what I need right now, if you don’t mind of course uwy
> 
> ((modified slightly cause I don’t think Bill can actually leave Gravity Falls. So how about some of their classmates end up visiting them over summer?))

**"** You guys came!"  Mabel cheered, running to greet her friends.

 

"Of course we did!  We keep our promises, and its not TOO out of the way from Portland."  The girls laughed and hugged Mabel back- the older brother shoving his hands into his pockets and wrinkling his nose at the look of the Shack.  

 

Shack was right.

 

Then he noticed Dipper- there was his favorite little punching bag.  "Hey nerd find anything supernatural yet?"  He called at him with a sneer.  

Before Dipper could say anything Bill was coming out of the shop with a glare.  "Ah Shooting Star, I thought your little friends weren't coming until tomorrow?  Or have I lost track of the day again?"

 

"Hellllooo."  The younger sister cooed.  "I am Sarah."

 

"And I am Heather!"

 

"Bill Cipher- a pleasure I am sure."  He glanced to the brother- who was trying to escape to corner Dipper. "And you are?"

 

"Craig."  He shrugged.  Dipper took advantage of the distraction to shoulder his bag and head for the woods.

 

"Bill come on we have work!"  He called back.  He just wanted to be away from them.  Summer was his only freedom from everything else they knew- his escape from these people.  Why did Mabel have to invite them here- especially Craig?  And why did her friends having to hang off Bill?!

 

"Oh what are you doing?  Maybe we could help?"  Heather tucked her blonde hair behind her ear as she leaned toward Bill.

 

"We have to drum up some more business so we're looking for a new exhibit."  He explained- earning a snort from Craig.

 

"Yeah we could totally help with that.  I bet we'll find some kind of supernatural something in no time right nerd?"  He called after Dipper.

 

Dipper's face flushed and he tugged insistently on his and Bill's link.  "Yeah you guys could totally help us!  It will be fun!"  God he wished he had a link to tug with Mabel...

 

~*~

 

Dipper was getting irritated.  The girls were still hanging off Bill, Craig was trying to trip him up as much as possible, and they were being so LOUD they were scaring everything away.  All he wanted today was a semi-quiet day with his favorite people adventuring.  But no- classmates had to show up, along with his biggest bully.

 

He idly wondered if he could loose them.  They didn't know these woods, just break into a sprint and he would be rid of them.  He knew Bill would be able to find him, then he could have the quiet adventure day he hoped for.  There was a light tug on their link and Bill soon fell into step beside him- Craig thankfully falling back with his sisters.

 

"You keep tugging at me."

 

Had he been tugging the link?  He hadn't meant to...  "Whats wrong Pine Tree?"

 

"Think we can loose them?"  If Bill even wanted to.  He thrived on attention and the girls were certainly giving him a lot of it.

 

"I am right here- you can stop tugging."  He didn't have to look up to see the smirk.

 

"Sorry- didn't mean-"

 

"Of course we can loose them.  Walk ahead a little and duck behind something and I'll teleport us somewhere."  He shrugged.  "Then we can have an adventure- just the two of us- like I know you want."

 

Dipper flushed "You sure you don't want to hang out with them?  YOu seem to be enjoying the attention."  He grumbled.

 

"Shallow and dimwitted."  Bill dismissed.  "I prefer something  _deeper._ "  He gave a light tug to their link, earning himself a soft smile.  "Shall we then?"

 

They walked a little faster- gaining ground from the others.  Bill nudged Dipper off the path behind a large rock.  Next thing Dipper knew they were on cliff by the waterfall overlooking the whole town.

 

Bill's hand slipped around his middle and he pressed a kiss to his temple.  "Now pull out that food I know you have in that bag and lets have us a picnic."


	4. Temper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: excuse me, could you write a sad billdip in which bill accidentally hurts Dipper and Dipper is terrified i dont even know where im going with this but if you could write something like that, it’d be great thanks
> 
> ((Bill is pretty careful not to hurt Dipper but he does have one hell of a temper…))

Dipper stumbled along behind Bill, a gloved hand clutching his wrist so tight he knew there would be bruises in the morning.  Bill’s eyes were pure gold with a whispy glow and Dipper couldn’t tell wether he was grinding his teeth or growling.

 

He stumbled over a root only to be yanked back onto his feet.  ”Bill!”  He gasped- tears stinging his eyes.  Damn last time he had seen Bill so angry was when…  Another yank to his arm accompanied by a growl.  ”Bill please that hurts!”  He stumbled forward a few steps right into the demon’s chest.  When Bill didn’t move away from him or force him forward again he relaxed a little against him.  

 

"Bill please- please calm down.  I- I know I was stupid, I am sorry.  You SHOULD be angry just…. please calm down."  The hand on his wrist tightened slightly and then there was a sigh.

 

A gloved hand came up and wiped at his tears.  When he chanced a look up Bill’s eyes were still gold but the glow had dimmed.  ”I am still furious with you.”  He warned.

 

Dipper flung his arms around him and snuggled close, unable to stop his tears.  The last 24 hours had been terrifying- he had put on a brave face, he tried to fix it on his own.  They had barely made it out alive- Mabel…  Stan had taken her to the hospital when they finally got there.  He was so scared.  And then Bill- glowing eyes and nothing but shadows and big echoing voice had dragged him off.  But that didn’t matter- Bill was calm…er, Bill was holding him.  He was finally safe and he could let it go.

 

"Be angry with me.  Everyone should be.  I was stupid and I should have known better.  Just please… be angry in the morning."  Because his whole body ached, and he was starving, and scared to death for Mabel and now he couldn’t stop crying.

 

Bill closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Dipper.  ”Hush now- I promise to be angry for a good long time.”  When he opened his eye it was normal again.  ”For now lets get you home.  I’ll yell at you in the morning before we go see Shooting Star.”


	5. Of Ghosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Would you pretty please do a billdip where they go on a spooky graveyard date? ;u; Halloween or otherwise!

"This does not seem like a good idea to me."

 

"Why not Pine Tree?  You said you wanted to see ghosts.  What better time than when the vale is thinest?"

 

"Graveyard in the middle of the night sounds bad enough but its the middle of the night on Halloween."

 

"All Hallows Eve."  Bill absently corrected as he led  the teen through the headstones.  The graveyard was old, headstones crumbling and overgrown in some of the deeper reaches.  Bill knew there would be plenty of ghosts that night.  Bill perched at the feet of a weeping angel statue and patted the spot next to him.  

 

Dipper settled next to him- shivering at the cold stone- and pulled his jacket tighter around him.  An arm wrapped around him and held him close to his side and DIpper happily snuggled into the warmth.

 

They sat their in silence for a little while before Bill nudged the dozing teen.  ”Look Pine Tree.  They’re here.”

 

All around them were little lights- like fireflies flitting about.  Some where brighter than others, bigger than others, some had more than one light, some looked like the whispy glow Bill’s eye got when he was incredibly angry.  And then there were some that looked like clusters of stars- whole galaxies floating about the gravestones.  ”Oh wow…”  He breathed.

 

"Those ones are younger."  Bill explained.  "Ghost wise I mean.  They spread themselves out over the years.  Pieces following family, things that were dear to them, places they loved.  Those clusters or stars scatter to spread their light out.  Ghosts are always by their grave- but thats how they can be other places too."

 

Something about that was comforting.  Even after they were gone pieces of them looked after the things they cared about.  No matter what he and Mabel would be together, he could always look over the Shack…  ”Thank you for bringing me here Bill.”  He rested his head on his shoulder as he watched the beings of galaxies and stardust drift about.

 

Bill smiled and rested his head on Dipper’s, glancing up at the glow that hovered above them.  He smiled and gave it a wink.

 

_Don’t worry Spectacles, I’ll take good care of your grandson._


	6. I Can Explain...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Maybe a prompt where dipper steals bills underwear trying to be all sexy and shit when he finds something he shouldn’t have in his drawer bills reaction is up to you. *^-^*

Okay the house was clear Bill was locking up.  He had just enough time…  Dipper opened the top left dresser drawer- one he had never gotten into before.  Bill didn’t have much in the way of clothes- normally using his magic to make himself something but there were some things he kept.  

 

And DIpper knew exactly what he wanted.  He shifted some things and found something he would have never expected…

 

"Alright Pine Tree all locked up.  Now to lock you-  Okay I can explain that…"

 

Dipper turned to Bill with a slightly horrified look- holding up the knife.  ”How the hell do you explain having a knife in your underwear drawer?!”

 

"… pain is hilarious…?"


	7. Dang It Mabel!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Getting interupted in the worst possible way.

Dipper was at the stove cooking up some scrambled eggs when Bill slid up behind him.  He hooked his chin over Pine Tree’s shoulder, arms snaking around him and holding him close.  Dipper felt heat rise to his cheeks.

"Bill what are you?"  He let out a squeak as Bill’s hands pet over his hips and the tops of his thighs.  He sent out a silent prayer of thanks that Gruncle stan was out as Bill pressed up flush against him and nipped at his neck.

Suddenly something- about the size of the journal was wedged between them.  ”Save room for Jesus!”  Mabel laughed and ran off as fast as she could.  Dipper felt Bill stiffen and could practically feel the anger radiating off him.

_Oh shit oh shit oh shit!_

Dipper turned around to find a glowing gold eye.  He needed to calm him down.  He hear the bible fall to the ground and kicked it away- pressing himself up against Bill again.  ”Forget that crap.”  He whispered and felt Bill’s body relax a little.  ”I wana fuck.”

When he pulled back a little Bill’s eye was no longer glowing.  Bill pulled him off him and turned him toward the living room.  ”Upstairs.”  He gave his rear a light swat to get him moving, and color rose to Dipper’s cheeks.  ”March.”  He ordered.


	8. Bleach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: How about grunkle Stan chaperoning/in general keeping eye or snooping on Dipper and Bill on a date?
> 
> Promp: Stan walks in on Bill and Dip making out and Dipper didn’t see him walk in but Bill does and he just winks at stand and proceeds to push Dipper against the wall or something and kiss him harder to mess with Stan.

It was quiet… to quiet.  Stan glanced up toward the ceiling.  He knew they were up there and he knew they weren’t sleeping.  He shouldn’t… really he shouldn’t… he HAD to.

 

He trudged up the stairs- he could hear faint music through the trap door at the top of the stairs. He carefully lifted it and squinted through the crack.

 

There on the other side of the room was Dipper and Bill- a tangle of lanky limbs and… tongues.  Bill opened his eye and after a second seemed to notice Stan.  He was smirking- Stan couldn’t see it but he knew he HAD to be smirking.

 

Bill gave the old man a wink and pushed his nephew up against the dresser.  It banged against the wall- handles rattling.  Dipper gasped and clutched at the edges of it, Bill shoved his knee between his legs.

 

Stan could hear a broken moan as he quickly closed the trap door and practically stumbled down the stairs in his hurry to escape.  

 

"Mabel sweetie, bring me the bleach, I’ve seen things I never wanted to see!"  He called for his niece.


	9. Be Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt (2): One person talking to dipper about mysteries and stuff from other places (a tourist maybe? ) and Dipper gets all exited about it and they kinda talk for a long time about that + Bill sitting beside Dip with a small smile and slight laugh cuz Dipper is wow way too cute talking about mystery stuff he likes and is like a child or smthng (is either that or jealous Bill www )
> 
> more jealous billlllllll ??? if thats okay ????

"Wow really!  Thats amazing!"  Dipper leaned forward eagerly to listen to the story.  Another young man- a tourist from Montana- sat with him on the deck in front of the shop telling him about a monster that lived in the national park back home.  

 

Bill glared out the window.

 

"You should see some of the things around here!  Man you would love it!"  Pine Tree looked so eager and happy to have someone interested in the paranormal.  It irritated Bill- it might have been better if the young man he was talking to wasn’t OBVIOUSLY making this stuff up because, lets be honest, Pine Tree was cute.  No matter how much he denied it.

 

"Yeah I would love to!  We should totally go on a little hike together.  My parents will take forever in the shop.  We could go now…"

 

The sounded suspiciously like a date.  Bill wasn’t a fan of dates himself but he certainly didn’t want Pine Tree going on one with this guy.  

 

"We should!  I know the perfect place to take you."  Dipper quickly agreed and hopped to his feel.  "Come on- it wont take long."

 

Bill’s eye twitched and he quietly snuck into the house.  He could appreciate and admire Pine Tree’s passion for all things supernatural- he didn’t like this other boy faking it for the chance of a summer fling.  No Pine Tree was his- no one else got to have him.

 

Maybe he should quietly follow them.

 

~*~

 

After a little following Bill realized where they must be going and flew on ahead.

 

"Hello little friend.  Oh don’t worry I wont hurt you.  Just do me a favor…"

 

~*~

 

The young Montana boy did his best to keep up with Dipper as he easily picked his way through the underbrush.  ”Okay we should be getting close- you’re going to love this.”  Dipper shot him a grin over his shoulder.

 

Man this boy was cute- but he didn’t really believe in this supernatural stuff right?  It was just to con tourists like his parents…

 

"There it is, be quiet you don’t want to scare it."  Dipper whispered and pointed through the brush into a little clearing.  In the clearing was a small squat creature that looked like moss covered stone.  It had huge hands and moved like a gorilla.  It was eating rocks.

 

"Holy shit."  He stumbled back in shock and fell into the brush.  The creature looked up- spotting them- it bared its teeth and rushed them.  "Fuck!"  

 

"Jeremy wait-!"  But the other young man was already gone.  Dipper felt the creature slam into him and fell to the ground.  Bill was instantly at his side, yanking the little thing off him.  

 

"You alright Pine Tree."  He did his best not to sound to pleased.

 

"Jeremy ran off…"  He frowned into the tree.

 

So?  Who cared?  Little twat needed a good scare.  But Pine Tree looked upset.  Bill set the struggling creature back down- shooing it off.  It had done good work and he would make sure to repay it later.

 

"Look on the bright side Pine Tree."  A very pouty Pine Tree looking up at him.  "Neither of you were hurt plus you got to see another journal creature."  He offered a smile and helped him up.  "And now that isn’t calmed down and knows you aren’t a threat it might even let us sit with it."  He nodded toward the little creature that had gone back to eating rocks.

 

That was enough to lift Dipper’s spirits again.  ”You really think so?”


	10. Truth Or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt (3): Mabel is having a sleep over with the girls and they are doing a truth or dare and they find out Candy has a big crush on Dipper and Gretchen (I think that’s the others name) dares Candy to tell Dipper and Mabel is like guys no but Candy does it and finds Dip in the spare room and try’s to ask him out and bill is stalking watching gets pissed and just walks into the room and kisses dipper to make candy scared and stuff for trying to take his Dipper
> 
> Bill taking a game of truth or dare to extremes?
> 
> Now I want a series of bill being introduced to games and there horrible results
> 
> ((they kinda went together))

"Mmmm truth."  Candy shifted nervously.

 

"Who do you have a crush on?!"  Mabel squealed.

 

Candy blushed brilliantly.  ”I um…. D-di…”

 

"Spit it out Candy!"  Grenada laughed.

 

"Dipper!"  Grenada cheered so loudly that neither of them noticed Mabel’s laughter die in her throat.  Oh no.  She did her best to push it out of her mind and think of a way to let Candy down easy as the game went on.

 

Then Candy picked dare…

 

"I dare you to tell Dipper you like him!"  Grenada declared.  

 

"Um I don’t think thats such a good idea."  Mabel laughed nervously over Candy’s own protests.

 

"You have to!"  Grenada would not be swayed.

 

"No really you should definitely not do that.  Its not a…"  But Candy was already nervously getting up and heading toward the stairs.

 

She found Dipper in his bedroom pacing the floor with a pen in his mouth and a notebook in his hands.  He was so cute when he concentrated like that.

 

Unbeknownst to either of them she was not the only one watching- not the only one thinking that.

 

"D-Dipper I…"

 

The teen stopped his pacing and gave her a smile.  ”Hi Candy.  Is my pacing bothering you guys?”

 

"N-No!  I just… I wanted to tell you…  I think you’re really cute!"  She blurted out- her hands flying to cover her mouth as though those words had escaped on their own accord.

 

"Oh I… um."  There was a sharp tug on the link and out of no where an arm slipping around his middle pulling him back against a very familiar frame.

 

"D-demo-"

 

"Demon."  Bill gave the girl a wicked grin- his free hand carefully moving Dipper’s collar enough to show the edges of one of his bite marks.  "And I am afraid little Pine Tree has already been claimed."

 

As the girl made her quick- frightened and humiliated- retreat she could hear Dipper yelling at the demon before the trap door slammed shut behind her.


	11. Tugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: How about some hurt bill? Maybe something demon-specific?

Dipper felt a light tug and glanced up from cash register.  ”Bill?”   No sign of him.  Normally he only felt a tug from Bill’s end as a tiny forewarning of oncoming affection.  

 

His brow furrowed and he gave a light tug back.  There was a moment or two of nothing and then another tug.  It felt like it was coming from a long way off.

 

That couldn’t be right.  Bill only ever did that when Dipper was back in Piedmont.  Another tug and Dipper was dashing out the door- calling over his shoulder to Wendy that we would be back soon.  

 

When he lost track of their thread he gave another light tug.  The moment he got one back he was running as fast as he could.  

 

Heart hammering, breaths burning.

 

Something was wrong- very very wrong!  Why didn’t Bill just teleport to him?  Why was he so far away to begin with?  He lost the thread a couple more times but luckily Bill always tugged back- until he didn’t…

 

"Bill?!"  He screamed tugging the link HARD, scanning around the edge of the park wildly.  Normally if he tugged that hard he would get scolded for a force teleport.

 

"P- Pine…"  He heard a wheezing call back.  Dipper turned on his heel and ran for the little dilapidated playground- mostly forgotten about since the shiny new one was installed in the other end of the park.

 

Kneeling there on the old cracked blacktop was Bill.  He looked tired- horribly tired, there was blood on his white dress shirt and what looked like burns on one side of his body.  Chalked all around him were symbols Dipper vaguely recognized.  He knew magic when he saw it though.  THATS why Bill hadn’t teleported!

 

Shit shit shit!

 

"You should have called sooner!"  Dipper scolded- trying to hide his fear as he desperately  wiped at the symbols to break the ring so Bill could move.  "Isn’t that what you always tell me?!"

 

"T-they were ready for a demon.  A demon of MY power- I don’t want to think of what they would have done to YOU."

 

Dipper rushed forward and helped the demon to his feet.  ”At least I would have been able to get here sooner!”  He wrapped an arm around his middle- Bill’s arm slung over his shoulder as he helped him toward home.

 

"What did they do to you anyway?!"

 

"Holy water.  I fucking hate holy water."  He growled.

 

"Where are they?  Why did they stop?"

 

"I am a master of deceit Pine Tree- I played dead."  But they would come back.  He knew their kind- they would realize their mistake and come back.

 

But then he would be prepared.


	12. Attacked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Dipper gets attacked in a dark alley

Duck, dodge, left hook, kick…. SHIT.  Dipper stumbled back against a cool brick wall.  He got himself back together in time to dodge another hit and land a couple of his own.

 

Something- someONE rammed into his right side, tackling him to the ground.

 

Get on your feet.  Get on your feet.  Get on your feet.

 

He didn’t get the chance- his body curling in on itself as a boot connected with his ribs.  He tried to roll away but the others soon joined in.  Tears stung his eyes as he curled in on himself even tighter.

 

He was starting to taste blood when he felt a familiar prickle.  A massive wind blew through the alley- forcing his attackers against the walls- pinning them there.

 

He blinked a couple times- forcing his eyes to focus out further than the bloody bricks beneath him.  With the little light coming from the street he saw the shinning gold tips of some very familiar dress shoes.

 

"I am not sure wether to be glad or not that it wasn’t a supernatural being this time."  A black clad hand took hold of him and hauled him up to his feet.

 

Once he steadied Bill looked him over.  ”Doesn’t look like anything is broken but you’re going to have nasty bruises on those ribs.”

 

"Can you fix that?"  He groaned, leaning on the demon heavily.

 

'Depends- what do I get to do to them?”  His eye flashed pure gold as he looked over the trapped assailants.

 

"They’re only humans Bill- leave them alone."

 

"I don’t care what they are- they hurt you."  He snarled. 

 

"Bill…"

 

"Very well- lets get you home and take care of you."  He had already memorized their faces- he would find them later…


	13. Jealous Dipper 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt (2): Bill getting hit on, and Dipper being jealous but also to shy to do anything, so he kind of just mopes
> 
> Could you maybe write a little something with insecure!Dipper and Bill assuring him just how much he cares for his Pinetree?

Dipper looked on in abject horror, he wanted to say something- he SHOULD say something but…

 

The young man flirting with Bill was handsome- much more than Dipper was.  Soft looking black hair styled perfectly, no stupid giant birthmarks, clearer skin, stunning blue eyes instead of stupid plain brown.  He even had a great smile and everything about him radiated confidence… just like Bill.

 

He was so stylish and confident and Dipper was just so… plain.  No wonder Bill seemed to be enjoying this boy’s attentions.

 

Dipper’s heart sank.  He wanted to go over there and say ‘hands off MY boyfriend.’ but he couldn’t.  

 

He didn’t have that same confidence.  

 

Instead he turned on his heel and headed for the front deck of the house.  Bill glanced at the retreating boy with a frown.

 

"Excuse me."  He gave the raven haired boy a polite smile and followed after Pine Tree.  He plopped down on the edge of the deck next to him. 

 

"Where’s your friend?"  His tone was bitter and pouty.  His face flushed in shame as he realized he sounded like a selfish little kid.

 

"Pine Tree," he sighed, "you tease me about being the jealous type but you’re just as bad."  He wrapped an arm around the blushing boy’s waist.

 

"H-he’s so…"  He searched for the right word, "stylish and cool…"

 

Bill snorted at that.  ”What does that matter?  You think he could last a day in these woods?”  He gestured toward the tree line.  ”Think he wouldn’t piss himself in fear at a beast YOU would just walk right up to?  Could HE play guardian for this entire town?  Do magic far beyond his years?  Bind a demon to himself? What does his confidence matter if he can’t face down a Gremlobin?

 

"Pine Tree I don’t care about looks- which is not to say I don’t find you physically attractive- you are special.  Everything about you is.  You are stronger and braver than you give yourself credit for.  You can be shy yes, but when push comes to shove you are a natural leader.  You are unnaturally smart for your age.  You can face creatures twice your size, are so talented in so many ways."

 

Dipper was blushing bright now, looking at his feet in shame and he leaned into Bill’s hold. 

 

"THAT is what I find attractive.  And that is why there is no one in the universe that can compare to you."


	14. Voices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: what if Bill’s vioce randomly started getting deeper and Dipper freaks out and blushes anytime Bill says anything. Bill figuring out that it flusters Dipper keep whispering in his ear at the most inappropriate times. and it gets even worse when Bill starts using other languages

"Stop it."  Dipper whispered harshly, color rising to his cheeks.  Bill have him a curious look.

 

"What?  I am not doing anything."

 

"Stop talking."  He hissed.

 

That was… odd…  Pine Tree didn’t normally have a problem with him talking.  ”Did I say somethi-.”

 

"Just stop!"  Dipper climbed off the sofa and headed for the kitchen.  Bill studied him carefully.  Oh… he smirked.

 

Later in the gift shop he slid up beside the teen as he swept.  ”Almost done?”  He made sure to drop his voice low- his tone seductive.  ”I have plans for you.”  He smirked as Pine Tree blushed beautifully.

 

"Shut up there are costumers."

 

"Well finish up soon and meet me upstairs."  He cooed sweetly and Dipper clutched the broom handle harder.

 

"Bill I finished work."  He called as he came into their room.  No demon.

 

"In the work room Pine Tree.  Going to teach you some new magic."  Oh god his voice!  How was he doing that?!  Dipper groaned and headed for the work room.

 

Bill greeted him with a smile.  ”Come here Pine Tree- I have a chant for you to learn.”  

 

Dipper moved to his side to look over the book he was holding.  He struggled over the chant.  

 

"No no like this: Nympha Somnii, Regina Maeve! Portam Aperiens ad Se Nos Alliciat!”  Dipper let out a whimper causing Bill to pause at the second half of the incantation.

 

"Problem Pine Tree?"

 

"No!" 

 

"Do I need to use a truth spell?"  He smirked.

 

"Damn it stop talking!  What did you do to your voice?  Its…"

 

"Sexy?"  Dipper turned cherry red.  "Et cum videris linguis magis placet.  Bonum ergo tot scio. Possem est hodie-* " 

 

His teasing was cut off by his Pine Tree grabbing him for a hungry kiss.  Oh yes- he would enjoy this…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Translation: ‘You seem to like it even more when I speak in other languages. Good thing I know so many. I could keep this-‘


	15. Pumpkins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: billdip carving pumpkins?

Dipper glanced over his pumpkin to check on Bill.  Te look of pure concentration on his face was too adorable.  And that was not a word Dipper often used for the demon.  

 

"What are you making?"  He leaned in for a better look but Bill kept the pumpkin carefully out of sight.

 

"You’ll see."  He muttered- barely looking up.  

 

Dipper sighed and turned his around to show off.  It was a fairly basic pumpkin - classic styling.  Seemed Mabel got most the artistic talent out of them.  ”What do you think?”

 

Bill barely spared it a glance.  ”Very nice Pine Tree.”  He muttered his agreement.  Dipper huffed and pouted at him.

 

"Let me see yours!"

 

"When I am done!" Dipper decided to occupy himself by separating the guts and seeds for Mabel to cook.

 

"There!"  Bill turned his around with a huge smile.  "What do you think!"

 

Bill was definitely NOT classic.  It was carved with such precision, some areas merely skinned for a different glow.  A perfect were-wolf surrounded by trees and howling at the moon.

 

Dipper stared at it in awe.  ”I hate you…”


	16. Costumes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I have a mighty need for Bill and Dipper in ridiculous couple costumes

"Mabel wouldn’t it be better if I was Shaggy.  My hair is already right for it.”  Dipper groaned as Mabel shoved a bright orange sweater over his head.

 

"But personality wise you are more like Velma!  And Bill is tall and lanky like Shaggy any way!"  She finally got the sweater over his head and grabbed for the ‘professor glasses’ off the side table.

 

"YOu look good in that Pine Tree- orange has always been your color."  Bill have him an encouraging smile as he plucked at his own green tee shirt.  "Wish I looked as good in my costume."

 

"You look good no matter what you wear."

 

"Ooooo."  Mabel cooed- causing Dipper to blush.

 

"Mabel where are my pants?"

 

"Velma didn’t wear pants- sweater dress."  Bill’s hand flew over his mouth to hide his laughter.  

 

"Oh NO!  I am wearing pants!  You are not sending me out there in a dress!"

 

Mabel rolled her eyes.  ”FINE- I was just trying to stay true to character.”  She huffed.

 

"I don’t know Pine Tree- you have rather nice legs."  Bill teased- loving it as Pine Tree turned scarlet.

 

"Not a chance in hell."  He hissed.  

 

Bill leaned in close as Mabel looked for some pants or leggings.  ”Maybe after the party you could be in just the dress?”  He cooed- Dipper tugged the sweater down as far as he could.


	17. Make-Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt (2):First off I love your tumblr like wow please don’t stop writing /)///v///(\ as for a prompt how about bill and dipper getting into an argument but both of them are too stubborn to apologize and they try to ignore each other but it eats away at them but in the end they make up and just lots of cute fluff happens
> 
> maybe some kisses in the rain? B)

Mabel crept up to the attic.  She could hear shouting from her room and was getting concerned.  It had been going on for a good ten minuets and she knew that tone in her brother’s voice.  Like when he got in fights with dad.

 

Well they weren’t in the bedroom… she crept further in to peek into the work room.  Dipper was standing near the door, grabbing his coat off his desk chair.  Bill was over by where her bed used to be yelling at Dipper in Latin- his eye slowly turning gold.  The room was a mess- papers and books scattered everywhere- lines on the wood floor from their chalk rolling across it- the chalked magic circles were all smudged up.

 

Even with Dipper at his messiest she had never seen this room like this.  Dipper yelled something back at Bill- finger pointing at him accusingly.  Bill looked shocked a moment then PISSED.  His eyes was pure gold now and his voice rose in volume.  The jars containing wet specimens on Dipper’s desk shattered- spilling their contents over his notes.

 

Dipper’s eyes went wide and he snatched up the journal off the desk.  ”Fuck off!”  He brushed past her and hurried down the stairs- pulling on his jacket as he went.  Se hurried after him but he was already stomping off into the woods.

 

Bill stood in the work room fuming- doing his best to calm himself down- for several minuets.  His anger told him to break more things but he bit it back. That certainly wouldn’t do him any good.  Finally he escaped to the mindscape for some quiet.  Nothing like being completely alone to clear your mind.

 

They were both gone for hours.

 

When Bill came back he winced at the site of the workspace.  Damn he had let his anger get the best of him.  A flick of his wrist, a snap of his fingers and the books were lining themselves back up on the shelves, notes stacked themselves neatly on tables.  He plucked pieces of chalk off the floor as he made his way to Pine Tree’s desk.  

 

Several pages of notes ruined, water damage on the desk and his specimens…  he had REALLY let his anger get out of control…  He very carefully cleaned up the broken glass.

 

There was thunder outside and the skies opened up…

 

"Shit."  Dipper groaned.  Of course that would happen!  Of course- with his luck- it would rain.  It matched his mood.  Miserable.  He had over reacted- Bill wasn’t WRONG- it was just a… sore nerve.  And then everything had exploded.  Quiet literally.

 

As rain poured down on him he flipped up his coat collar and zipped his jacket all the way up- turning back toward home.  He wasn’t even half way back when the rain soaked through his jacket and it was COLD.  He wrapped his arms around himself to try and hold in the warmth he had and pressed forward.

 

He kept his head down at he carefully picked his way through the muddy woods.  20 minuets more into his hike he couldn’t feel the rain anymore and a familiar pair of gold tipped dress shoes entered his line of site.

 

He hesitantly looked up to a very concerned looking demon- holding a big black umbrella over them.  

 

"Oh Pine Tree, you’re soaked."  A black gloved hand wiped his wet bangs from his forehead, tracing down his cheek to clear off some of the rain water.

 

Dipper leaned into the warm touch.  ”Bill I-”  Bill’s finger pressed to his lips.

 

"If I know us we’ll get in an argument over which of us feels most guilty."  Dip chuckled.  "I let my anger get away with me."

 

"So did I."

 

"Then lets leave it at that."  He leaned down for a soft kiss.  "And lets get you dried off before you get a cold."

 

He wrapped his arm over Pine Tree’s shoulders, holding him close to his side for warmth as they walked back home together.


	18. The Two Bills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Could you maybe do Dipper dealing with 2 or more Bills? ((idk I think it’d be funny))

Dipper whimpered, holding his head in his hands as he flopped back on the bed.  He should have know better! No fiddling with magic without Bill monitoring!  And now…

 

"Pine Tree come down stairs!"

 

"Pine Tree I have something to show you!"

 

Oh god- one Bill was bad enough but now two?  And both wanting his attention.  He closed his eyes and willed his head ache to go away.

 

"Pine Tree?"  He groaned and opened his eyes.  One Bill had just come up the stairs, the second peeking out of the work room.  Both looking very concerned.

 

"I am just tired."  He waved them off.  The bed dipped as they each took a side. 

 

"Are we making you tired?"

 

"Are we stressing you out?"

 

He quickly sat up and made to get off the bed but they grabbed him and pulled him back down.  ”I thought you were tired!”  They said in chorus.

 

"Bill and… Bill- you need to get on the same page okay?!  You both want my attention but you’re calling me from different places.  I can’t be in two places it once and this feels like tug-a-war."

 

"Same page…"  The Bill’s glanced at Dipper then shared a look.  Those twin grins were terrifying- everything in Dipper said to run.  

 

But then he was sandwiched between them- barely able to move- and there seemed to be hand EVERYWHERE.  ”Don’t fret Pine Tree we’ll take good are of you.”  The Bill on his left cooed.

 

"We know just how to help you relax…"  The one on his right finished. His heart was hammering, face on fire, and he squirmed under their touches.

 

For a very brief moment he considered the possibilities of this- “Nope!”  He forced his way from their hold and stood- quickly getting out of their reach.  ”No!  We are all going into the work room and finding a spell to reverse this!”

 

"Pine Tree the spell will wear off in time."  One of the Bills informed him as they followed into the work room.

 

"How long?"  They shrugged in unison.  "Well then we're finding a way to do it faster."

 

"You're stressing yourself out."  The other Bill put in.  "This was a high level spell- you drained a lot of energy.  You should rest."

 

"I'll rest when this is fixed."  He grumbled.

 

"Unless you don't have enough energy to cast the counter."  They both muttered- causing Dipper to freeze.

 

"You could do it..."

 

They shook their heads.  "Only the one who cast the original can."

 

"Pine Tree it will wear off since you didn't seal it at the end."  "Until then you should relax- let us take care of you."  They both grinned and moved for him.  

Damn Bill's one track mind!  "No I..."

 

"You know how good one of us can make you feel."  One Bill purred in his ear- pressing a kiss to his jaw.

 

"Imagine how good it will be doubled."  The other grinned, pressing up against his other side.  And damn if that wasn't tempting...

 

"No!"  He pulled away from them- backing up against the book case.  "I- I can barely handle one of you!  There's no way I can handle two!  Just... You want me to relax right?"

 

"Of course Pine Tree!"  "We hate seeing you anxious."

 

"Then you two stay in here and try and figure out how to fix this.  No- no more flirting!"  They pouted at him.  "You do that and I'll relax.  No work, no studying, just relax.  Deal?"

 

The smiles he got for that phrasing was all the answer he needed.  "Good.  I am going to go rest then."

 

He left them alone in the work room and flopped back on the bed once again.  Okay- this was okay.  Bill would find and answer in no time normally- now there was two of him.  Twice as fast right?  He rolled over to grab his music and stuck his head phones in.  He had made a deal- he would hold up his end.

 

Dipper fell in and out of sleep- maybe that spell DID drain him- loosing track of time.  He felt the bed dip and groaned.  "Did you find a counter spell?"

 

"Don't need to."  "Its wearing off- we can feel it."  Dipper opened his eyes at the disappointed tone.  

 

"We don't even know which one is the original and which will be leaving."  The Bill on his right sighed.

 

"So we both wanted to have a chance to..."

 

"To what?"  He sat up between them- feeling a little nervous.

 

"Well a few things,"

 

"scold you for doing magic of this level without a guide to start off."

 

"On that note- we decided you should have a familiar to help when we aren't around."  "Don't worry- we'll find you a good one."

 

"But most importantly,"  "we both wanted a chance to say..."

 

"I love you."  They said in unison- taking turns giving him sweet kisses.

 

"Bill... you aren't going away completely...  You'll still be here with me..."

 

"One of us is Pine Tree."  "And we don't know which one."  "Duplication is complicated.  We're the same person-"  "-with the same memories but we both FEEL like two separate people."  "So we wanted to make sure you know-"  "-no matter which of us leaves..."

 

"We both love you." 

 

Dipper blinked back tears and kissed them both.  He was starting to feel the magic fade as well.  "Then before you go you need to know: I love you too Bill."


	19. Sketch Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Dipper is a closet artist. He keeps a thick journal he draws in and often hides it under his mattress. Only Mabel knows about it and no one else. So when the twins are out one day and Bill pops in, he finds the book and flips through it only to see small sketches of himself doing various things. If I already sent you this prompt, please excuse and ignore it. My apologies, I just really need to see this story be made by someone ;o;

It had been on Bill’s advice that Dipper took art classes- well kinda advice.  ”Pine Tree if you’re going to continue the journal you need to do better than stick figures.”

 

And so Dipper learned all he could from Mabel and picked art as an elective that year.  And he found he actually enjoyed it- a lot.  He got himself a little sketch book and practiced everyday.  He focused mainly on the things he would need for the journal- animals, faces, plants, practicing him symbols.  

 

Of course there were times he used the art to vent.  There were pages with half  done doodles of things around Gravity Falls and the people he called family.  And of course pages of sketches of a certain demon…

 

Which Bill was currently delighting in.  It was family day for the sapling and their uncle.  They said something about mini-golf.  Bill pretty much had run of the Shack.  

 

So of course he choose to pick through the things Pine Tree had brought with him this summer.  And it didn’t take long for his all seeing eyes to spot a little book under the mattress.

 

 He flipped another page- finding it full of him.  A lot of him in his true form, a sketch on the edge of just his human face wearing a big grin, a half erased full body image, a small piece of the summoning wheel (the part with Pine Tree).  

 

It all brought a smile to his face.  He knew Pine Tree thought of him while they were apart- he could feel his little tugs, but this… the fact he seemed to be Pine Tree’s favorite muse… this was something special.


	20. Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Dipper and Mabel and Bill get in a car accident?

No no no no no

 

Bill carefully leaned Shooting Star against the tree beside her brother.  Damn it!  If he ever found that other stupid car…

 

"Bill?"  Pine Tree’s voice was weak and his pain was evident in it.  

 

Bill took his hand gently.  ”I am here Pine Tree.”

 

"Where’s Ma-"

 

"Right here beside you Pine Tree.  Just as alive as you, in the dreamscape right now."  To protect her from the pain.  When he saw the car coming he fabricated a barrier to protect them but it didn’t make it completely around Shooting Star before the car hit.  It also didn’t hold well under that force…

 

Pine Tree gave him a smile.  ”D-don’t look so worried.  We’ve been beat up worst than this right?”

 

Bill gave him a little smile.  ”Thats right.”  Not Shooting Star though.  Pine Tree always used himself as her shield- this was nothing he couldn’t handle but her…

 

"Stop talking now.  You need your energy- I’ll heal as much as I can on both of you until the ambulance gets here."

 

Dipper gave him another smile.  ”Mabel first.”


	21. Protective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Bill curling protectively around Dipper the night after he gets hurt from a fight from a supernatural creature.

Bill floated back through their window, touching down silently.  Barrier in place around the property- nothing would be getting to his Pine Tree.  He drifted to the bed- smiling down at the sleeping young man.

 

He was battered and bruised even though Bill had used some of his healing magic on him.  For now then he was safe from the pain within the mindscape.  He slipped off his shoes and crawled under the overs beside him.  He was careful not to jostle him as he curled around him- an arm draped over Pine Tree’s chest, norse buried in his messy brown locks.  

How could he have let this happen- he should have gotten there sooner, attacked faster.  Just a few seconds faster and his poor sweet Pine Tree wouldn’t be stuck on bedrest.  Well he would make sure to take very good care of him.

 

He curled tighter around him and pressed a kiss to his temple.


	22. Snuggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Dipper is trying to study/research but bill would rather kiss and cuddle

"Bill stop it."  Dipper grumbled- pushing the demon away and turning his focus back to his papers.

 

"Come on Pine Tree you’ve been working on that for hours!  There are far better things to be doing on a rainy day."  He snaked his hands around him again.  

 

"No!  I need to solve this!"  Dipper went to jab Bill with his pen.

 

Bill pulled his hands away to avoid the hit and glanced at the code- it was the author’s own special code.  Good think he kept a close eye on him…  ”Okay got it.  Can we do something else now- something maybe involving the window seat and fuzzy blan-?”

 

Dipper leveled a glare at him.  ”I need to know what it says.”  He growled.

 

He huffed.  ”FINE.  It says: We have gon-“

 

"NO!  I want to solve it!"  Pine Tree and his constant need for mysteries.  There was no key for that code like others in the book.  It had been Spectacle’s own language- more or less.  At this rate Pine Tree would never leave his desk…

 

Bill groaned and scooped Pine Tree off his chair, holding him over his shoulder.  ”Mandated break time.”

 

"Bill let me down NOW!"  The young man squirmed to get free.  The door to the work room slammed shut behind them and Dipper saw a faint glow of a sealing rune on it.  "Bill…"  He pouted at the door.

 

"You can continue tomorrow."  The demon set him down on the window seat.  "Right now you need to take a break."

 

He settled beside him and pulled Pine Tree snug against his side and yanked a blanket up around them.  

 

Dipper was still pouting but he couldn’t deny Bill WAS nice and warm…


	23. Dance With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: song number 1 (is from mystery skulls if u havent heard it you totally should! Great song) and well they go to a party or something and Dipper is all shy cuz Bill wants to dance and Dipper is like ” I dont want to , I suck man ” and tries to avoid the dance floor a lot and suddenly this song starts playing and Bill starts singing this to Dip and finally convinces him to dance …or smth

"Pine Tree you aren’t dancing."  Bill slid up beside Pine Tree- whom was watching the people on the dance floor.  

 

"I don’t dance."

 

"What are you talking about?  You and I dance all the time."

 

"Yeah in private!  Not with people…"

 

Bill raised an eye brow  ”So you can get up in front of all these people and sing with no problem but you wont dance?”

 

"Thats different!  I am GOOD at singing."

 

Bill frowned down at him as DJ Soos changed the song.  Oh he knew this song!  Shooting Star listened to it a lot!

 

He leaned down to sing in Pine Tree’s ear- carefully deepening his voice to give a better sound.

 

“I’ve been dreamin’ ’bout you  
You got me feeling extra good, whoo  
Would you come with me to a place in my dream? Whoo, yeah  
Would you follow me, it could be alright,  
But would you come with me to a place in my dream?  
You’re music, tonight”

 

Pine Tree flushed- oh how could he have forgotten how much Pine Tree loved when he deepened his voice like that?  ”Y-you’ve gotten better.”

 

"Practice- kinda like dancing."  He chuckled

 

“I don’t need to play another love song  
Whoop,  
‘Cause baby, you’re my number 1  
Number 1, Number 1, Number 1, Oh, yeah,”

 

He took Pine Tree’s hand- pulling him onto the edge of the dance floor.  ”Show me how to do this Pine Tree- you know I am not good with this modern dancing.”  But he did so love to see Pine Tree do it.

 

“I wanna just love it  
This is the moment in my history”

 

Pine Tree broke in with him as he started to sway his hips- eyes closing as he relaxed into the music like when they were alone in their room. Bill grinned.

  
"That you come with me to a place in my dream  
But you follow me, could be alright  
Would you come with me to a place in my dream? Whoo, yeah  
You’re music tonight”


	24. Scars Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Yo. Your Scars fic was something I would love to see a smudge extra of. We never really got a mention of Bill either. I think it’d be hilarious if Mabels friends managed to hunt Dip down wanting to hear about how he got all them. Maybe a lil flirting. Mabel freakin’ out. Bill pointing to a specific mark near Dips throat/shoulder saying “I remember this one quite clearly!” Mabel’s friends flip like “You were there?!” He’d just grin like a shit and say “Of course. I’m the one who put it there.”

Dipper REALLY wished Mabel would stop inviting friends to the Shack.  Especially when he forgot they were even coming.

 

"Daaaamn."  And a low whistle.  He stopped his chopping and turned around with a blush.  There on the deck was Mabel with her friend Jen.  His eyes darted to his shirt on the arm of the sofa behind them.  "Oh please don’t let me interrupt you.  You just- keep on chopping."

 

"Jen!"  Mabel swatted her arm.  

 

"What?!  The drive up here was boring- can’t I enjoy the view?"  Dipper felt the heat in his cheeks spread onto his shoulders and chest.

 

He remembered her being at the house when he had gotten out of the shower- ‘Almost wish I’d seen more.’  She was the one that said that.

 

He buried the ax in the chopping block and headed for the porch.  ”Excuse me.”  He muttered- trying to keep his eyes down as he went for his shirt.  He felt a hand around his upper arm and tensed.

 

"Wow you DO have a lot of scars.  They aren’t from Craig are they?"

 

"Ahh- no… well maybe a couple…"

 

"Where did they all come from?  And that really IS a tattoo!"  Oh crap- he couldn’t explain a good 95% of these to her!

 

"Whats going on out here?"  Bill popped his head out of the house.

 

"Well hello handsome!"  She plopped down on the sofa, leaning on the arm that had Dipper’s shirt.

 

"Jen really?  Every guy you come across?"

 

"What?!  Dipper is rugged sexy- HE’S dashing sexy."

 

Bill chuckled at that and settled on the oposite end of the sofa- pulled Dipper down beside him.  Jen moved to sit on Dipper’s other side and Mabel squeezed in beside her.

 

"How’d you get this one?"  

 

He glanced down at the long jagged scar.  ”Jumped through the window.”  He jerked his thumb back at the window behind them.

 

"This one?"  

 

"Attacked by a h-hound."  Yeah hell hound…

 

The questions continued- Bill and Mabel chiming in sometimes.

 

"This bite one looks newer."  She pointed at the bite mark along his collar bone.

 

"Oh I remember that one."  Bill grinned and Dipper started flushing.

 

"You were there?  What happened?"

 

"I put it there."  He grinned- showing off his abnormally sharp teeth.


	25. Peeping Jen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt (2): Could we have more tattoo/scar drabbles? I love how you write them it’s just great~
> 
> can you write more stuff with jen? maybe her walking in on dipper and bill?

"Mabel where is your brother?  He didn’t finish chopping the wood!"  Stan called in from the front porch.

 

Mabel- arms full of snacks and treats for her and Jen glanced around.  ”Didn’t he go upstairs?”

 

"Don’t worry about it Mabes- I’ll go get him!"  Jen offered.

 

"I don’t think-"  But Jen was already taking the steps two at a time.  Not on the second floor.  She headed up to the attic.

 

She heard voices- “You seemed nervous about her questions.”  She peeked her head just above the floor and peered through the rails.

 

Dipper was tossing his shirt toward the hamper by the dresser- Bill was coming out of another room, something dangling from his hand.  ”Fixed it.”

 

Dipper took whatever it was.  ”Of course I was!  I can’t explain hardly any of these!  And thank goodness she didn’t ask about the wheel.”

 

"You did good thinking on your feet.  I almost wonder what you would have told her about my wheel."  The blonde hummed and stepped close- a gloved finger tracing the lines of Dipper’s tattoo.

 

"S-something I saw in a book and thought looked cool."  He shrugged- trying to step back from the other- flushing bright.

 

"Really?  Just that?  Nothing about the demons and crooked deals?  The magic and how you gave away your heart and soul?  About who you belong to?"  Jen’s eyes widened.

 

"Of course the bite mark may have done that…"  Bill grinned- his fingers moving to trace the mark.  "Maybe I should add another."

 

He pulled Dipper against him and bit down hard at the crook of his neck.  Dipper gasped and his hands scrambled to hold Bill’s shoulders.  

 

Holy shit should she do something?!  But then Dipper’s head and eyes rolled back and she heard a low moan.  Well hot damn…

 

His head rolled a little to the side and his eyes fluttered open.  

 

Both their eyes widened.  SHIT.

 

"Bil!"  Dipper squaked- trying to push the man off him.

 

The blonde pulled back with a growl and… wait was that blood?!  He grabbed Dipper’s hands.  ”Pine Tree what have I told you-“

 

"Bill!"  He pulled a hand away and pointed toward her.  The man glared at her.

 

"Don’t stop on account of me."  She offered up a smile.  A rather good one too- drama classes had been worth dealing with the morons.  "Please- this is better than pay per view."

 

Dipper turned away from her with a groan- his hands covering his scarlet face.  ”Dear girl- though I am sure the view is quiet lovely,” Bill drawled walking to the banisters- earning another groan from Dipper, “Pine Tree here is rather shy.  And besides- I don’t like to share.”

 

She could have sworn his eye flashed gold.  The way he leaned over the banisters at her told her she should go.  ”A shame- it is a very good view!”  She laughed, going down a couple steps.  

 

"Oh right!  Dipper your uncle wants you!"  She yelled back up before running to Mabel for safety.


	26. School Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Bill pops up and drags dipper out of class while everybody is watching

Dipper looked up as his teacher stuttered to a stop.  ”I am so sorry to interrupt.”

 

Oh no.  He turned in his seat to see Bill standing in the doorway.  That could only mean something had happened, or something was happening.

 

"I am here for-"

 

"Of course of course Mr Cipher!"  Miss Dela nodded quickly.  "Please go ahead."

 

Dipper was out of his seat in seconds, shoulder his bag, and trying to ignore the looks of his classmates.  He fell into step with the demon as they headed down that hall.

 

"Whats wrong?  What happened?"

 

"Lets go on an adventure."

 

Dipper stopped in his tracks.  ”Bill… Its school time.  Why are you pulling me out?”

 

"I just said I want to go on an adventure- so come on!"

 

"Bill no, I have school."

 

"Thats never stopped us before."  The demon pointed out.

 

Dipper rubbed the bridge of his nose.  ”That was when I was living in Piedmont, I live here now- with you.  I see you every day- first thing in the morning last thing at night.  Now I am going back to class.”  He kissed the pouting demon.  ”I’ll see you at home.  And no more trying to pull me out of school unless its an emergency.”


	27. Demon Nip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt (3):Dipper gets attack by a demon but is saved by bill! Possesive!bill and older dipper.
> 
> jealous bill????
> 
> To. If ya feel up to it I think I got a fun idea for ya. Say if Bill isn’t the only demon with promiscuous interests in Dip? I mean Dip is an interesting kid yep mmhmm. Also, a creature I’m almost shocked to have not seen around the fandom is the good ole succubus/incubus. Yep jealous and/or possessive Bill is a weakness of mine. Go wild.

"Oh I am so sorry."  Dipper tucked the journal under his arm and reached down to help up the young woman he had knocked down.  "I should have been watching where I was going."

 

A delicate hand swept long red curls from stunning green eyes, as she smiled up at him, taking the offered hand.  ”Such a gentleman.”  She crooned- her voice sweet as honey as he helped her up.  ”Not often you meet a gentleman in the woods.”

 

Dipper flushed.

 

She dusted off her flowing skirt. “I am Eva.  And you, my handsome gent?”

 

Dipper flushed brighter.  ”D-dipper.”

 

"What an interesting name!  Fitting for an equally interesting young man."  She sashayed closer, pressing a hand to his chest.

 

Oh shit.  Dipper stumbled back but she followed- until he backed himself into a tree.   “Let me repay your kindness.”

 

"You really don’t have to- any decent person would have-"

 

She pressed herself close to him.  ”Hush pet.”  She cooed- her eyes faintly glowing.  ”Be good and be quiet and we’ll have some fun.”

 

Dipper forced himself to close his eyes turning his head away from her.  

 

Don’t look don’t look don’t look

 

"Are you trying to resist?" She laughed, her hand trailing down his chest.  "How cute.  Why would you want to?  It wont hurt- in fact I PROMISE you’ll enjoy yourself- all the way to the end."   Her hand cupped his groin- rubbing softly.

 

Dipper franticly tugged at the link and everything seemed to freeze.

 

"What in hell is tha-"  She voice was cut off by a sickening crack and a hiss of pain.  The warmth of her body was gone from him- he didn’t dare open his eyes.

 

"Why Eva,"  Dipper sighed in relief at the sound of Bill’s voice, "what an unexpected surprise."

 

“Cipher.”  Was that fear or awe?  Maybe hate?

 

"Dear Eva I know you’re smarter than this.  There is no way you could have missed my aura all over him- you would really try to make a meal out of another demon’s property?"

 

Demon?  She was a demon?!  Was he just attractive to them or something?!  Was he some kind of demon-nip?

 

Another hiss of pain and a low growl.  He could feel something… warm swirling around his legs.  The growl transformed into a gurgled groan of pain.  ”This town is mine- I thought I had made that clear,”

 

"And isn’t that just the problem Cipher?"  Her voice was barely above a whisper and pained.  

 

"And," Bill continued like he hand’t been interrupted, "I don’t like uninvited guests.  So spread the word Eva!  No one comes to Gravity Falls without express invite.

 

"That is the price for your life."

 

Silence.

 

"You can open your eyes Pine Tree- she fled."

 

There Bill stood, hands and white dress shirt bloody, his eye gold and glowing, whisky black shadows swirled around them- like a fall morning fog.

 

"She was a demon?"

 

"Succubus."  Bill hissed, turning to look over Dipper.  His anger wasn’t fading…  "How dare she dirty you with her touch.

 

"I’ll have to clean it from you."

 

Dipper swallowed hard at the comment and the shadows swallowed him up…


	28. Kiddnapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kidnapped dipper pleaaaaaasr

Dipper groaned at the pain in the back of his head and squinted into the bright light pointed at him.  He tried to raise his hand to rub his tired eyes, only to kind them tied to the chair he was on.  Well shit.

 

He tugged insistently at the link- afraid to try teleporting Bill- not sure where he was.  He got a tug back right away.

 

"Hello?!  Anyone here?"  A door opened and in came two suited figures.  "Ah, agents, its been a long time.  How are you?  How did you get me here without my friend noticing?"

 

"Dipper Pines, you are building a cult."

 

Dip blinked, “I can say with 100% honesty I am not building a cult.”

 

Agent Powers shoved Dipper’s jacket in his face- showing off his triangle pin.  ”Then you are part of one- a high up member.”

 

"Now that I can’t deny.  Its really not so much a cult as a following.”

 

"Who is the leader."

 

"Oh you’ll probably be meeting him soon.  So here are the options.  You let me go now and both of you leave here sane.  You keep me longer and be plagued with the most horrifying nightmares that can’t even be imagined until the end of your days."

 

Trigger raised a fist.  ”Oh no, you hit me and you get permanently maimed along with the nightmares.”

 

"I doubt that."  Power’s snorted.  "You’re tied up- what can you do?"

 

Dipper felt a tug on the link and laughter echoed around them.  Oh good- Bill found him.  He grinned at the agents.  ”You see I am not just a higher up, I am the FAVORITE.  And you probably should have looked into what we ‘follow’.”

 

And the room went black.


	29. Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Year: 4
> 
> Prompt: How about someone snatched up dipper to make their own and bill being possessive and agressive goes to grab him or maybe dipper is flirting with someone and bill gets jealous drags him home and punishes ;) him for it
> 
> ((Warning!!!! This has very Dark/Violent!Dipper))

Dipper was getting REALLY tired of people bashing him in the back of the head.  At least he figured thats what happened- if the pain was anything to go by.  

 

 

 

He shifted to rub the back of his head only to find his hands were bound above his head and he was... laying?  Laying on a bed? His eyes flew open when he felt a hand on him.

 

"Finally awake?  I am glad- I didn't want to start without you but you're SO tempting."

 

He snarled, glaring up at the man above him.  Reddish hair and dark brown eyes cocky smirk.  Something about him was familiar.  The hand moved to undo Dipper's belt and he tried desperately to squirm away.

 

"I've been watching you a long time Dipper Pines.  You are just... captivating."  The shop- he came into the shop often.

 

He tugged the link hard, just barely not teleporting Bill.  "You're going to die."  He hissed.  "A horrible painful death."  He grinned devilishly when the man slowed.  "I'll enjoy it so much- watching you be ripped apart, or maybe flayed alive.  So many options.  Its going to be so hard to decide."

 

"You're bluffing."  The man said after a moment, continuing his work.  "You aren't getting out of here.  But don't worry- I'll have you purring and happy in no time."

 

"I don't purr."  He spat, wrinkling his nose. 

 

"Skinned."  He grinned suddenly.  "I'll have you skinned alive. "

 

The man's hand stilled again and he turned away a moment- when he faced Dipper again he had a gag.  Dipper just snorted.  "You're going to die!"  He sang with a grin.

 

Just as the man was leaning down to put the gag in place there was a sickening crack.  The man stumbled back, clutching his head.  

 

There was Bill, brandishing his cane like a bat.  "Yes you are."  He growled.  He swung the cane into the man's ribs, he cursed as he backed himself into a wall.  With a flick of Bill's wrist Dipper was freed.

 

"I wana swing."  Bill glanced at him and grinned, handing over his cane.  Dipper took it in one hand, spinning it and grinning down at the man as he advanced on him.

 

"What do you say?"  He asked sweetly.  

 

"Please... please."  The man begged.

 

"Wrong."  Dipper sung the cane hard, right into the man's kneecap.  A scream of pain and the man crumpled to the floor.  "Try again."  Dipper casually rested the can on his shoulder.

 

"Spare me, please I don't want to die!"  

 

"Wrong again!"  He sung the cane into the man's shoulder.  "I already promised you're going to die and I am ALWAYS good to my word."  He glanced back at Bill- whom was watching with a smile.  "Skinned alive by the way."

 

The smile turned into a wicked grin.  "Happily, I would hate to make you a lier, my sweet."

 

Dipper smiled, turning back to the man.  "See that?  THAT is how you treat a guy.  So sweet and generous to us poor humans.  Not that a lowly worm like you could ever compare to my Lord Cipher.

 

"Now lets try one more time, before Lord Cipher gives you your real punishment.  What do you say?"  He brandished the cane- ready to swing again.

 

"I am sorry I am sorry!!!  PLEASE!"  Dipper dropped his arm down, he pressed the cane down against the man's foot, leaning heavily on it.  "Too little too late."

 

He stood straight and handed the cane back over to Bill.  The demon wrapped an arm around him, holding him close.  "Look away Dipper."  He whispered.  Dipper wrapped his arms around him and buried his face in the demon's shoulder.

 

He felt a prickling of magic and soon all he could hear was his and Bill's breathing and heartbeats- as though the rest of the world was gone.  When sound returned to normal he became aware of cars outside, a dripping.  

 

"I want to go home.

 

"Of course love, anything you want."  Bill pressed a soft kiss to his temple.


	30. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt (2): I was out shopping today and had a thought. Dipper and Bill going grocery shopping for the family and riding carts as they race each other down the aisles. They end up getting kicked out and returning empty handed (except for maybe a box of cookies Bill stole).
> 
> Sorry if I bother the hell at if ya, dipper shopping at the grocery store and getting the wrong brand of something. Idk coffee,anything.

"Hey Pine Tree."  Bill grinned and pushed Dipper a little cart, grabbing one of his own.  "Race you. Who ever can get the most things on the list wins."

 

"Bill we aren’t -"

 

"Loser washes dishes the rest of the week."

 

"Deal!"  They moved in front of separate aisles, glaring at each other.  "Go!"

 

They both went running down the aisles, Dipper hopped up on his cart to surf down, quickly scanning the shelves for things they needed.  Oh bread!

 

Before he got to the end of the aisle he heard a crashing.  Oh shit.  He hopped off his cart and hurried down the rest of the aisle.  A toppled cart, Bill flat on his ass, the end-cap of cheese-its scattered across the floor.  

 

Oh shit.”

 

"Hey!"  Dipper’s head shot up at the manager walking toward them, glaring, fists clenched at his sides.

 

Dipper’s mouth opened and closed as his brain tried to think up an excuse. Before anything could come out he was grabbed and dragged back down the aisle by a laughing demon.

 

"Hey!"  The manager yelled again and tried to chase them down.  

 

"We’re never going to be allowed in there again."  Dipper stopped to catch his breath once they were down the road a ways.

 

"No they aren’t."  Bill laughed, shoving a container of coffee into Dipper’s arms so he could open his chocolate cookies.

 

"Bill!  You can’t just take things like that!"

 

"Too late now Pine Tree."  He laughed, handing him a cookie and tossing his arm over his shoulders.  "Lets go home."

 

Dipper grumbled as he let Bill lead him along.  He glanced down at the coffee container.  ”This is the wrong brand…”


	31. Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt (2): Dipper being kidnapped again and bill starts resorting to more drastic measures to stop this because it’s like the fourth time
> 
> I need to know what other things Bill has written on Dippendot’s soul.

Bill dropped Dipper on the bed, earning a grunt.  ”Bill!”

 

"How many times now Pine Tree?  Five!"

 

"Four."  Dipper flushed, fidgeting uncomfortably.

 

"I say five then its five."  The demon growled.  "Something needs to be done."

 

"You are not going on a killing spree."

 

"Not what I meant."  He grabbed Dipper, yanking at his shirt.

 

"Woah Bill!  These people aren’t flirting with me… well that one was… but marking me isn’t going to help."

 

"Not what I am going you idiot!  Shirt off, lay on your side."  He ordered, heading into the work room.  When he came back Dipper had complied.

 

The boy’s eyes narrowed.  ”Is that a gel pen?”

 

"Stay quiet and stay still."  He sat on the bed, uncapping the golden pen and started writing on the human’s side- wrapping back to front.

 

He did it quickly, lines exact and crisp.  ”Stay still.”  He murmured and set the pen aside, he held his hands over his script.

 

A burning.

 

Dipper grit his teeth, eyes closed tight against the pain, doing his best to stay still as ordered.  FInally it faded.  ”There, you’re done.”

 

Dipper got up and went for their mirror, twisting to look at the writing.  Nine lines in Bill’s coding, shining in gold against his skin.  His eyes skimmed over it to pluck out a few words, or at least guesses at them, Bill still hadn’t taught him his cipher but he knew a few letters.

 

"That should take care of any would-be kidnappers.  Much cheeper than your other tattoos too!"  The demon chirped.

 

"Wait this is permeant?!"

 

"Of course- I burned it in.  Not just your skin either, your very soul."

 

"Bill!  You can’t just burn things into a person’s soul!"

 

Bill looked confused a moment.  ”I can’t?  Oh well… then um..”  He flushed lightly.  ”Well then, sorry about the other things…”

Dipper’s mouth tightened into a thin line.  ”Bill, what other things have you written on my soul?”

 

Bill shuffled around a little awkwardly.  ”Well, my name for one.”  Dipper opened his mouth but Bill pressed on.  ”To keep demons away from you!”

 

"Because that worked SO well with the succubus."

 

"She’s actually the reason I did it.  She ignored my aura all over you, tried to replace it with her own!  So when I… cleaned you I might have added my name."

 

Dipper shivered at the memory of the cleaning.  ”My true name is on you too- hidden from sight of course- you’ll be able to see it someday.”

 

"You… you’re giving me your true name?"  That was the most dangerous thing for a demon to do.  For someone to know their true name gave them ultimate power over them- someone else finding it would maybe even be able to break the binding.  

 

And Bill was giving it to him, had written it on his very soul.

 

Bill nodded, reaching out to trace the fresh ‘tattoo’, color rising to his cheeks.  ”Also how much I love you… why I love you.”

 

Dipper flushed, pressing a hand over Bill’s.  ”What does this say?”

 

"A protection spell.  My name will keep demons away, this will help with the humans."

 

"There are a lot of protection spells Bill, which one is this?"

 

Dipper was pretty sure he had never seen the demon blush this much.  He mumbled something.  ”Didn’t catch that.”

 

Bill shuffled awkwardly and finally pulled Dipper close, whispering in his ear.  ”My true love I call to be your guided light. I will protect you with all my might. No matter how near or how far my protection surrounds you and stays with you. No danger, harm, negativity, or evil to come as I protect you now and for all of eternity. In my heart you will stay, I’ll always keep you safe with me. As I will it, so mote it be!”


	32. Cleaning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: What happened in the cleaning?

Once the shadows swallowed him up he knew nothing but darkness.  Pure unyielding darkness.  He could see nothing, felt nothing.  He floated through the dark emptiness and fear clutched his heart.  

 

Something wrapped around his leg and he realized his clothes were  gone.  He tried to yank his foot away but it tightened, another wrapping around his chest.  The darkness pressed in all around him, he could feel it holding him, caressing, pressing into his skin, his muscles, deeper and deeper.

 

Panic grew in him and he thrashed against it, opening his mouth to scream but they just pressed in there too, washing over his lips and tongue.  He let out a broken sob.

 

"Don’t worry Pine Tree.  I am here."  He felt a light tug to the link, more like a caress.  "Its me, don’t you recognize my touch?"  Bill’s voice was sweet and gentle.  

 

He forced himself to relax and focused on what he was feeling.  Whatever was wrapped around his chest, he realized, was tracing the wheel, nothing held him too tightly, nothing scratched, or burned, there was no pain.  In fact it was all so gentle…  

 

He closed his eyes and let himself relax into the touches, trusting Bill to hold him up.  With all resistance gone he felt the darkness plunge deeper and deeper, in his mind, his heart, and deeper still.

 

When he opened his eyes again he was snuggled up in his bed, morning light filtering through the window.


	33. Pranked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A poltergeist finds out about bills and dippers relationship and just trolls him, with stuff like lovely longing traps and a camera

The first time they noticed something was early one morning on the way to their coffee.  Dipper shuffled through the living room, Bill close behind.  Bill reached the edge of the rug and could go no further.

 

The hell?

 

He tried to step forward but was trapped in place.  ”Pine Tree.”  He growled, his lover better not be playing some kind of prank on him!

 

Dipper turned around to find Bill’s eye glowing gold.  ”Bill, whats wrong?”  He moved for the demon, he had been find just a moment ago!

 

"What is the meaning of this devil’s trap?" He snarled.  Pine Tree just looked surprised.  

 

He looked to the ceiling first but nothing was there.  He flipped the corner of the rug.  ”The hell?”  He breathed, carefully chipping the paint away to break it.  How as he going to explain this to Gruncle Stan?

 

"If it wasn’t you it must be Shooting Star, some kind of stupid prank."

 

It wasn’t.  Nor was it Stan.

 

~*~

 

The second incident happened the next morning.  Dipper woke alone in bed, rolling over to find a giant head- literally- staring down at him, hair tied to the top of the bed’s canopy.

 

A blood curdling scream later and Bill was at his side, holding the terrified human close as he glared up at the head.  ”Definitely not the family.”  He decided.

 

~*~

 

Two days later and an angry, blushing Mabel was slamming a plain white envelope on her brother’s desk.  ”What the hell DIpper?!”

 

Dipper flinched and Bill looked up from his book in the corner.  Dipper cautiously took the envelope and opened it up.  His face grew redder and redder as he glanced over its contents.

 

Photos.  Photos of he and Bill in some very… private moments.  ”Bill.”  He croaked out, and a couple quick steps later his lover was looking over his shoulder.

 

"Not possible.  I lock the door.  I magically SEAL it!"  He hissed, snatching up the photos to glance through them.

 

"Ten why did I find this under my door when I got home?!"  Mabel snapped.

 

"Someone is sneaking into the house.  The devil’s trap, the head, THIS.  But how?  You magically seal everything."

 

"Seals on doors and windows aren’t very useful against things that walk through walls."

 

"A ghost."  Now Mabel was leaning forward eagerly.

 

"No, ghosts aren’t mischievous like this.  DOn’t you two worry- I’ll take care of this."  Bill’s tone was dark, handing the photos back to Dipper he vanished.

 

They didn’t see him again until the next afternoon, Dipper had no idea what he did but the pranks stopped after that.


	34. Pierced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Bill gets himself pierced? ;D

Bil sat bored as his Pine Tree got his new tattoo.  He had only come along because Pine Tree told him they would stab him with needles and infuse ink into his skin.  It wasn’t as much fun as it sounded like.

 

Pine Tree was stretched out on his belly, shirtless, head resting on folded arms while the artist worked across his shoulders.  Bill sighed and glanced around the shop again.  He wanted something FUN to do.

 

"Hey man, you hear for anything or just waiting?"  He glanced up as another artist came up from the back room.

 

He could get something done?  He glanced at the man, giving him a once over and then back at Pine Tree.  Pierced ears… he liked Pine Tree’s piercings…

 

"My ears."  He smiled back at him.  He took a moment to dig into his pocket ‘looking’ for something.  He pulled out a thin little gold hoop with a tiny little triangle on its center.  "Can you do it with this?"

 

"Yeah sure, come on over to the station." Bill followed him.

 

"Ow!"  Dipper’s eyes flew open, the exclamation was followed by laughter.

"Pain is hilarious!"

 

"Bill?"  Dipper cautiously lifted his head.  "What are you doing?"  Bill plopped himself back into his chair at Dipper’s side and turned his head. 

 

"Look!  I have a piercing!"  He laughed, showing off the gold hoop.  

 

Dipper snorted, “With that and your eye patch you look like a pirate.”


	35. Starbucks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Why bill and dipper are banned from every Starbucks

Dipper really should have known better.  Bill was a demon of habit- he liked things a certain way, so suggesting trying out starbucks instead of Greasy’s for coffee one cold morning wasn’t the brightest idea.

 

Dipper was happy with their selection of carmel flavored coffees- Bill was less so with their chocolate selection.  ”I don’t want hot chocolate, I want coffee with chocolate in it.”

 

Dipper fidgeted by his side.  ”I am sorry we don’t have…”

 

"Yes you’ve said that, but I want coffee, and also chocolate."

 

Dipper groaned, putting a hand on Bill’s arm.  ”Just give him straight coffee, little cream, and as much chocolate as you can without getting into trouble.”

 

The young woman gave them a look- one that Bill didn’t like much.  ”I should ask my supervisor…”

 

Dipper offered her a smile and nodded as she vanished into the back.  It was too early for this, even with his coffee.  ”Bill you’re being difficult.  Cut her some slack- she has rules to follow.”

 

"Pine Tree, how hard is it to make chocolate coffee?!  They sell creamer for it, Greasy’s does it!  Why do they have your carmel drink but can’t make a simple chocolate coffee?!"  His raised voice was drawing stares. 

 

"Its simply ridiculous.  And why does she have to ask a supervisor to put some chocolate into coffee?  Your suggestion was nothing but helpful to her and she looked at us like we’re insane!"

 

"You ARE insane."  Dipper muttered, glancing up when the girl came back out with her supervisor.  Bill hadn’t noticed them.

 

"Nightmares."  Because no one looked at his Pine Tree like that, he had enough of that in school.  "The whole lot of them, they all get nightmares.  Horrible ones.  No triangles for them…"

 

Someone cleared their throat and DIpper winced.  Bill barely took a breath after noticing them. “Chocolate coffee.  Its not hard, I want chocolate coffee.”

 

"Sir you are harassing my employee, disturbing other costumers, and making… threats."  Dipper noticed Bill’s eye started to turn gold at the look the manager gave them.  "I am going to have to ask you to leave."

 

Dipper gave Bill’s arm a squeeze, sending gentle thoughts through the link.  ”Fine.”  Bill growled, allowing Dipper to lead him toward the door.  ”I don’t know why you wanted to come here anyway Pine Tree, Greasy’s will actually make our coffees, Susan doesn’t even have to ask what we want.  She even gives them to us on the house most the time!”

 

"Don’t worry Bill, I don’t think we’re welcome back there anyway."  He sighed.  Maybe when October hit he could convince Lazy Susan to make pumpkin spice lattes…


	36. Pranked 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Bill and Mabel play a prank on Dipper, and they get him good. Ends up with frustrated billdip kisses.

Dipper finished drying his hair, shaking what water drops were left off.  He used the towel to wipe at the mirror and… what he saw made him squint.  Oh hell NO.

 

"Mabel!!!"  He screamed, slamming the door open, wrapping a towel tight around his waist.  He could hear snickering from Mabel’s room, and it wasn’t just her.  He would know Bill’s laugh anywhere.

 

He pounded on door.  ”Gee Pine Tree, why so noisy?”  Bill chuckled, a smirk plastered on his face, as he opened the door.  Dipper left his eye roam over his bare body.

 

"If you had anything to do with this you’re sleeping on the sofa for a week."  He growled, pushing past his lover.  "Mabel what the hell?!"

 

His twin was rolling in laughter on her bed.  ”Mabel!”  He snapped, swatting Bill’s hands from his hair.

 

She sat up, wiping tears from her eyes.  ”Don’t worry bro bro, its only SEMI-permeant.”

 

"What do you mean ‘semi’?  Mabel how long am I going to have green hair?"

 

"10-20 washes."  He groaned, swatting Bill’s hands away again.

 

"You’re a little Pine Tree."  The demon snickered, sending Mabel into another fit of laughter.

 

"You’re sleeping on the sofa for a week."  Dipper growled- pouting slightly about having green hair for awhile more.

 

Bill grinned down at him.  ”You don’t mean that.”  He cooed, leaning in to give him a teasingly chaste kiss.  ”Especially since I can turn it back to normal- IF you play your cards right.”

 

Dipper’s face went red- he was sure he looked like Christmas- and his pout deepened.  The expression earned him another kiss.


	37. Codes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Bill carves a cipher code into a pine tree as a subtle-but-not-so-subtle hint and Dipper gets really excited when he sees the code so he goes to decipher it but what it actually translates to makes him blush like hell and he tries to hide it from Mabel who’s looking over his shoulder

Dipper stared up at the code on the tree, chewing his pen in thought.  Bill had made this one challenging, using symbols instead of letters.  He had made a few educated guesses on some of the letters based on size of words.  He had several i’s, n’s, a’s, and m’s.  

 

He glanced back down to his page, muttering to himself as he tried to think of words.  Well that one had to be e- there was nothing else that made sense.  

 

’-a-e —— ——a- — me, —e- -a-e —e -e—.  I -a— — —e— —- —— i—- —e ma—-e—, —— -a—- —i—e- i—- —e —ee—.  I -i— —— —- —-i- —- —-eam m- -ame, -e- —- m—e. ’

 

He started counting letters.  Alright the only thing that symbol could be was n, making that word ‘name’.  He jotted down all the n’s- oh that meant those two words were ‘into’!  He quickly jotted down the found letters.

 

'-a-e -o— t—oat to me, t-en -a-e t-e -e-t.  I -ant to —e— —- -own into t-e matt-e—, -o— -an— t-i-te- into t-e —eet-.  I -i— —— —- -nti- -o- —-eam m- name, -e- -o- mo-e.’

 

"Looks like you’ve gotten a couple words."  Mabel leaned over him.  He smiled up at her.  

 

"Yeah once you guess what one letter is it makes it easier."

 

Mabel pointed at the word before ‘name’.  ”That has to be ‘my’ right?  And the one after the first comma has to be ‘then’.”

 

"Yeah Mabel!  Great job."  He quickly write in all the y’s and h’s.

 

’-a-e yo— th-oat to me, then -a-e the -e-t.  I -ant to —e— yo- -o-n into the matt-e—, yo— ha—- t-i-te- into the -heet-.  I -i— —— yo- -nti- yo-

—-eam my name, -e- -o- mo-e.’

 

His eyes scanned the page.  Those ‘yo’ words had to be ‘your’ and ‘you’… he scanned the page again- his face slowly turning red.  He snapped his notebook shut quickly.

 

"Hey I am getting hungry!  Let go in and eat!"  Mabel raised an eyebrow at him but he ignored it- quickly standing and practically running to the Shack.  He needed to have a word with Bill…


	38. Sweaters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Plz plz plz do a prompt on Mable going sweater CRAZY on bill (like making he LOTS of sweaters) because she being Mable

"Hey B-  What are you wearing?"  Dipper’s eyes narrowed as he studied his lover in a yellow sweater with an eye- much liked Bill’s demon form- on it, it read: I see you.

 

"Isn’t it great!"  Bill cheered, pulling it off to grab another yellow one.  He yanked it on.  This one had a brick pattern to it.  "How about this one?"

 

Oh gosh- his sister was on a knitting spree.  ”Shooting Star is AMAZING!  Look at this one!”  He held up a light blue sweater with little bow ties all over it.  ”It has little bow ties!”

 

"Yes, I see."  He nodded, giving his boyfriend a smile.  "Is that all of them?"

 

"She’s working on another right now."  He grabbed Dipper’s hand and tugged him toward Mabel’s room.  "Its almost done."  He knocked on her door before opening it.  "Shooting Star show Pine Tree!"

 

Mabel got a huge smile and help up the blue sweater- matching his hat- in the center was a yellow triangle and in the center of that was a blue pine tree.  

 

"Its us!!  Isn’t it great?!  I am going to wear it all the time!"


	39. My Fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Mabel gets hurt and is send to the hospital. Dipper isn’t handling it well and is an emotional wreck blaming himself but Bill is there to confurt him

Dipper was having a hard time staying still but every time he stood he felt like he would be sick.  As it was he was practically doubled over himself, palms pressed into his eyes.  He was trying to focus on his breathing but the sobbing just wouldn’t stop.

 

You did this, you may as well have been the one who put her in here.

 

Under the scurry of nurses and doctors, small beeps and wirls of nearby machines he could hear a soft clicking- steadily getting closer.

 

He moved his hands to blearily stare down at the gold tipped dress shoes before him.  He almost cringed- BIll was going to have his head for this.  If he had been faster, more prepared Mabel wouldn’t be here.

 

He took a deep breath and looked up.  A thin, worried frown, gold eye searching his looking almost fearful.  ”Bill I-“

 

He was pulled into a tight hug.  ”I know what you’re going to say Pine Tree and you don’t have to.”  He whispered in his hear.  Dipper started to let his tears flow freely into the demon’s shoulder.  

 

"But if I had-"

 

"There was NO way you could have protected yourselves from this."  Bill pulled back, taking his face in his hands to stare intently at him.  "No way.  And calling me would have done more harm than good.  Dipper you were prepared for all the things you two normally run into.  This was NOT normal.  Even I couldn’t have predicted this."

 

He wiped at Dipper’s tears.  ”This isn’t your fault.”


	40. Seven Minuets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Seven minutes in heaven
> 
> Bill and Dipper go to a house party and have a blast

Why was he getting dragged to this?  He had already told Bill house parties, or parties in general weren’t his thing.  Couldn’t they just have a nice quiet night at home?

 

Bill’s answer to that had been “But we always stay home!  Time to do something different!”

 

At least it was at Tambry’s place.  He should know quiet a few people then.  He hovered close to Bill as they moved through the press of people, the music thumping.

 

Well at least they had good music, even Bill wasn’t complaining about all the ‘elecrontic sounding nonsense’.  

 

"We should play a game!"  Someone yelled- there was a general murmur of agreement.  The music got turned down and a bottle placed on the floor.

 

"Name of the game is seven minuets in heaven.  Spin the bottle and who it lands on-"

 

"We all know the rules!"

 

Oh shit, he REALLY didn’t want to play this- not with how jealous Bill gets.  What if when he spun it landed on someone else?

 

Wendy spun first- it landed on a guy maybe a year or two younger than her with bright blue eyes and dark hair.  ”Into the closet!”  Tambry cheered and set a timer.

 

"Pine Tree I don’t understand."  Bill whispered.

 

"They go in there for seven minuets and kiss or make out or whatever.  Hence seven minuets in ‘heaven’."  Bill frowned at that.

 

There were a few more turns before DIpper got to spin.  He watched carefully as the bottle started to slow.  Just as it looked like it was about to stop he felt a prickle of magic and it turned just a little more to point at Bill.

 

The demon gave him a grin and grabbed him by the arm, hauling him up and toward the closet.  ”So seven minuets of kissing?  I am pretty sure we normally get further than that in seven-“

 

"No more than kissing!  If they fling open that door and you have me in any kind of undress you’re sleeping on-  Mmhmm!"  He was cut off with a hard kiss and pressed back against the door.  He yeilded instantly to Bill’s lips.

 

All too soon the door was flung open and he went falling back.  ”Shit!”  It was Wendy.  Bill’s hand grabbed his upper arm, the other grasping at his jacket, there were hands on the back of his shoulders to catch him.

 

Everything froze like that a moment before everyone started laughing and helping him to his feet.


	41. Carvings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: were Bill and Dipper go to a music carnival (like in “The love God”) and Dipper is on Bill’s shoulders like you see couples do idk i just want some fluff please
> 
> Wendy starts dancing in a silly way and Bill joins her and Dipper can’t stop laughing
> 
> Writing there initials on a pine tree

"Pine Tree why do we have to come here?"  Bill whined.

 

"Hey you dragged me to that house party over spring break.  Consider this revenge.  Besides- you’ll like the sound of the music here and all our friends are going to be here."

 

Bill sighed and resigned himself to his fate.  This place looked more quickly put together than Standford’s ‘fairs’.  ”And you aren’t even listening…”  He turned his attention back to Pine Tree.

 

"Sorry I was blinded by all the garish clothes."  His lover rolled his eyes.  

 

"I said lets get some food.  I am sure somewhere around here we can fin you something chocolaty."  Okay that brightened the demon up!

 

As their day went on Bill started enjoying himself more and more.  The food was good- they had indeed found him something chocolaty- and the music was growing on him.

 

He heard Dipper chuckle and turned to see Red ‘dancing’  She was swaying, tossing her hair around and waving her arms around like limp noodles.  ”Come on Dip, dance with me!”

 

"Nope, I don’t dance- if that can even be considered dancing."

 

"How about you Bill?  You like to dance!"

 

Bill gave her a smile and handed his sunflower seeds off to Shooting Star to join her.  It took less than two seconds for Pine Tree to be laughing so hard he was crying.

 

It was nearing sunset when Bill wrapped an arm around Dipper and led him a bit away from their group.  ”Now this song is good for dancing.”  He wrapped his arms around his human’s middle and started swaying gently.

 

Dipper smiled and leaned his head on the demon’s shoulder as the music washed over them.  Near the end of the song Bill pressed him up against a tree and was snaking a hand into his jacket.

 

"Bill I don’t think-"  Bill pulled out his pocket knife- popping it open.  "What are you doing?"

 

"Lets be cliche."

 

Dipper raised a brow at him when he was tugged away from the tree.  Oh!  He gave the demon a smile and put his hand on his holding the knife.

 

"Lets."

 

Dipper smiled as he tucked his knife back into his pocket, watching Bill trace their initials in the bark.


	42. Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Dipper saving bill for once
> 
> Dipper brakes something,like an artefact and causes a ghost or something to come out. Reaking havoc
> 
> I really want to prompt u alot… but the 2 I really want are more dark!Dipper and more of those scar ficlets. Love the Binding and I already like the Guardian alot. ^-^
> 
> the binding prompt: bit more of witch!dipper? (maybe even not screwing things up for a change?)

"Pine Tree catch."  Bill tossed the old necklace at the human.  Dipper turned around at Bill’s call, just barely missing the amulet.

 

He glared at the demon as it cracked open on the floor, a greenish fog slipping out.  ”THAT is your fault.”

 

Bill gave an agreeable hum as the mist quickly started to some together.  ”Shit.”  The demon’s eyes widened and he took a step back as it started for him.  ”A leach.”  He hissed.

 

The misted clumped together, a swirling massive blob- if Dipper looked close enough he could see a shape within it like a slim creature.  Before he could ask what a leach was the thing was shooting tendrils forth, plunging them into Bill’s chest.

 

Dipper felt sick at the way his lover’s body jerked, the horrible scream that echoed through the room.  Fear and pain poured into his mind through their link.

 

A cold rage clutched at Dipper.  How dare this creature harm his love!

 

His brain cast around quickly for a spell.  Mist equals water…  ”Ignis mihi ignis, cremare, conquere!”  He carefully shifted around the edge of the room toward Bill.

 

An inhuman shriek, it withdrew its tendrils to wrap around itself.  It writhed in place, its surface bubbling like a boiling kettle.  Its pain just drove Dipper on.

 

He dropped to his knees beside his love, wrapping him in his arms.  He wasn’t moving…

 

Did a creature like this have breath?  It must- thats how you make noise.  Well it wouldn’t for long…

 

"De furto pulmone aer, vis tibi."  He hissed out.  Its pained cries abruptly ended and DIpper could see the form within the mist clawing at its throat- confused at why it wasn’t working.  It deserved nothing less for what it did to Bill.

 

"Caro os, forma dilacerato: a re ispa forma laceratum!"  The mist- still boiling- started to pull apart, vanishing.  It looking like the being was being ripped apart by claws and teeth.

 

Dipper watched on with a smile until it was gone.

 

"Bill," he cooed sweetly, "wake up.  Open your eye for me."


	43. Hats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Dipper being the town witch?

Dipper finished drawing the last rune and tied off the end of his cording.  ”Pines?”  He glanced up with a smile to Mr, Huffman- his choir teacher. 

 

"Mr. Huffman!  Here for your smudges?  I just finished the last one this morning."

 

"Thank you so much!  They’ve really been helping my wife."  The greying man glance down at the rune chain spread out on the deck.  "Who’s that for?"

 

"Protection runes for Robbie.  He’s convinced that there is a dark spirit hanging around in the graveyard."  He murmured as he dug through his work box.  "Here we are!  One classic sage, one rosemary and sage, two sweet grass and lavender."

 

"How much do I owe you?"  He gratefully too the pouch of smudges, free hand digging into his pocket for his wallet.  

 

"Nothing nothing."  Dipper shook his head.  "I am just here to help."

 

With another thank you Mr, Huffman took his leave.  ”You’re such a good little witch.”  DIpper turned with a smirk at the chuckle.  Bill was leaning on the door frame with a grin.

 

"I had a great teacher."  He grinned back and bent down to gather up the rune chain.  "Now this ‘little witch’ has a delivery to make."

 

"Mr. witch, Mr. Witch!"  He looked up to a small gathering of town kids running toward him, little Katie at the head.  "Hi Mr.Cipher!"  They greeted before turning their attention back to Dipper.  "Mr. Witch we have something for you!"

 

"Oh- and what did you bring me?"  He gave a bemused smile as he sat on the edge of the deck.  

 

"You always make great things for the town people so we wanted to make something for you!"  With great flare one of them… James?- produced a hat box from behind his back.

 

With a curious look Dipper took it, opening to revel a wide brimmed witches hat.  It was dark brown, its tip seemed to want to flop to one side.  Instead of a buckle or ribbon it had a thin strip or burlap around its base twisted with skinny twigs- green moss clinging to some of them.  A cluster of dried and book pressed leaves- a few green, some in glorious fall color were stitched onto one side, a couple barely over hanging the brim.  In the midst of the leaves there was a small cluster of acorns and a couple little pine cones.  

 

In the center of it all- looking like they were holding the whole thing together- were two painted wooden pins.  A golden triangle and a blue pine tree side by side.

 

'As they should be.' He smiled.  ”How did you preserve the leaves?”

 

"Miss. Mabel helped us with a little potion!  We wanted it to look like the forest cause you know so much about it!"  A pigtailed blonde girl- Sarah- pipped up.

 

"Wear it!"  Katie cheered- the other kids joining her.  He felt his cap pulled off and black gloved hands reached over him for the new hat, putting it carefully atop his head.

 

"Yay!"  The kids cheered.

 

"Looking good Pine Tree.  You really are a good little witch now."  Bill whispered in his ear.  "You earned your hat."


	44. In The Closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: We know Mabel and Stan have walked in on Dipper and Bill before, but what about Wendy and Soos?
> 
> You’ve mentioned Bill kept his sharp teeth, yes? Okay, headcanon time! Whenever Bill’s thinking or zoned out, he runs his tongue on the jagged edge of his teeth (IDK why, maybe just to feel the dull pain), and Dipper finds HOT AS HELL.

Dipper’s eyes were on Bill- right where they honestly belonged but not where they should be while he watched the shop.  The demon was rearranging the shop- his eyes narrowed in concentration as he planned where everything would go.

 

Dipper squirmed on his stool as Bill switched from chewing on his lip to running his tongue along his teeth.  The points of his teeth digging into the muscle just a tiny bit- the pointy pearly whites gleamed.  Dipper wanted to feel then nipping at his neck and collar.  A dull pain at first and then enough to draw out blood.

 

He felt heat rise to his cheeks when Bill gave him a curious look and a light tug.  He slid off his stool.  ”I think its break time for us.”  He declared.

 

Bill raised an eyebrow at him.  ”We’ve only been here two hours…”  But then one of Pine Tree’s fingers was hooking into his bow tie and tugging him toward the storage room.  Bill smirked and made sure the door shut firmly behind them.

 

Pine Tree pulled him down into a hard kiss, pressing their bodies close.  Bill let out a growl and pushed his lover up against the shelves, gloved hands working up under his shirt.  He pulled away from the kiss to nip at the human’s neck.  Dipper through his head back with a low moan, and jerked his hips toward him.

 

One of Bill’s hands moved down to rub at the quickly forming chub in the front of his jeans, as he sunk his teeth in further.

 

So wrapped up in themselves they didn’t hear Wendy and Soos calling for them, not until the door opened.  ”Oh.”  The two workers were met with the sight of Dipper’s head thrown back, mouth hanging open, hands clutching the shelves behind him, Bill was latched to his neck, thankfully they couldn’t quiet see where the demon’s hands were.

 

Bill broke away- earning a whimper- to glare at them.  ”Out.”  He ordered.  Before they had even closed the door Bill was back to Dipper’s neck and the teen was moaning again.


	45. Kitchen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: So what if Dipper messed something up, like dropped a plate or whatever, and angrily shouted ‘Oh fuck me!’ While Bills in the room and Bill just looks at him and is all ‘Well since you asked’

Dipper jumped back from the counter as the soapy plate slipped his grasp and went crashing toward the floor.  It shattered around his feet.  ”Fuck me.”  He grumbled.

 

Bill pulled his eyes from the project he was working on at the table to grinned.  ”Well if you want to…”

 

A flick of his wrist and the shards were gone.  Dipper turned toward him quickly, pressing back against the counter.  ”No Bill, I didn’t mean- not here.”

 

The demon pouted at him.  ”But you said-“

 

"I was cursing the plate."

 

"Come on now Pine Tree.  You can’t tell me you’ve never thought about doing it over the counter."  The human flushed and Bill knew he won.  "You can try but do remember I’ve been in ALL those dreams of yours."

 

Dipper sputtered a moment.  ”Not with everyone home!  I-if we get the Shack to ourselves…”  Oh no, he should NOT be making that promise.  It was too late to backtrack now though.  Bill was grinning at him- his eye sparkling.

 

"Your uncle goes on his yearly vacation in a couple weeks- I am sure I could get SHooting Star out of the house too."

 

Dipper sighed in defeat.  ”Fine- make sure Mabel will be out for a long time though.”


	46. Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Bill, Dipper and Mabel singing out loud to a song of ur choice

DIpper tapped his fingers on the steering wheel to the beat, only half listening to the song his sister was singing softly to behind him.  It was when he saw Bill smirk out of the corner of his eye he realized.

 

Oh no.  Here we go again.

 

“I see a little silhouetto of a man,  
Scaramouche, Scaramouche, will you do the Fandango?  
Thunderbolt and lightning,  
Very, very frightening me!”  They both yelled the ‘me’, making him flinch.  Oh well- if you can’t beat em join em.

 

“(Galileo) Galileo.  
(Galileo) Galileo,  
Galileo Figaro  
Magnifico.”

 

They switched back and forth for the Galileos, then DIpper dropped his voice down softer to do the next few line solo  
  
"I’m just a poor boy, nobody loves me."

  
Mabel cut in again- “He’s just a poor boy from a poor family,  
Spare him his life from this monstrosity.”  She jabber her finger into Bill’s shoulder, making everyone laugh and miss the last verse

 

"Oh no!  We have to do it again!  Thats one of the most fun parts."  Bill was already reaching for the button to track back to the start of the song.  Dipper sighed, but there was a smile on his face.

 

"Fine, one more time."


	47. New Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Billdip new year

"Pine Tree why aren’t you asleep?  Why is NO ONE SLEEPING?!"  Bill huffed, flopping onto the window seat- half in his lover’s lap.  "They did this before too- not long after Yule Tide."

 

"Bill its New Years."  He rolled his eyes.  He really needed to teach Bill about human holidays.  "Its tradition to stay up until midnight to greet the new year."

 

"Its just another day, another year.  Whats the big deal?"  He grumbled, snuggling close as DIpper started to pet his hair.  

 

"Us humans don’t have as many years as you do Bill.  Its a big deal for us.  Just think of it like a festival- to celebrate the good of the past year and dream of more good for the coming.  People make resolutions- things they want to do for the next year for themselves and people around them.  In New York there is a giant ball that drops down at exactly midnight- people from all over the city go to watch it in the freezing cold.  And then at midnight you kiss the person you’re with."

 

"Now THAT I can get behind!  Is that why Shooting Star is at Blondie’s place?"

 

"Pacifica is having a party, yes."  He nodded.  "A party that will have fire works- another tradition in rural places like this.  And guess what we’re going to have a clear view of from here?"

 

"They sky over her manor?"  Bill grinned up at him, glancing toward the clock on the night stand.  One minuet.

 

He noticed Pine Tree counting down softly under his breath, leaning toward the window, eager for the show.

 

The clock read 12:00, a burst of gold lit up the distant sky accompanied by a bang, a grin stretched Dipper’s lips, Bill leaned in and captured them.

 

He pulled back, chuckling at the boy’s blush.  ”Happy New Year Dipper.”


	48. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Mabel runs into the forest to find a lost Pacifica and Dipper cant find Bill_(even in the mindscape)

"Bill!"  Dipper screamed into the house as Mabel took off for the woods.  OUt of the corner of his eye he could see Wendy and Soos heading for the other side.  "Damn it Bill!"  He yelled again before turning to go after Mabel.

 

Fine he would deal with the lecture later.  He yanked the link hard- a very confused looking Bill appeared at the edge of the woods.  Dipper grabbed his arm as he ran by after Mabel.  He could hear her calling out for Pacifica.

 

"Pine Tree what have-"

 

"Pacifica is missing.  We have to find her."  Especially with everything that had been happening lately.  The woods were more dangerous than ever before, and monsters weren’t to blame.  

 

"Blondie?"  Bill focused up ahead to where Shooting Star was screaming for her girlfriend.  "I am going up above.  Tug if you need me."  The demon vanished.

 

Dipper ran to catch up to his sister.  There were tears running down her face and she continued to press onward through the underbrush  ”Mabel, Bill’s above looking too.  Everyone is looking.  We’re going to find her.  Do you have a picture of her on your phone?”

 

"Y-yeah, why?"

 

"If we run into a friendly creature we can show them.  They know this forest better than anyone, they’ll be able to help."  He took her hand and gave it a squeeze.  "We’re going to find her."


	49. Oops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: i feel like after some point dip would get in the habit of automatically using magic for things, like to grab something from across the room or to close doors, without really thinking about it. can you write something with one of his parents/friends back in piedmont seeming him doing this?

Dipper had a bad habit- at least according to Bill and Mal.  He used his magic far too much lately.  It was one thing if he were doing protections spells for someone, or making smudges, but he was using it for everyday things.  Like cleaning the shop after closing, or using magic for his chores instead of actually doing them.

 

It pissed Bill off to no end.  

 

"Pine Tree even I don’t use magic as much as you do!"  He snapped.  And thus started another lecture.  He nodded along and agreed with him, opting not to tell him about the broom sweeping their bedroom upstairs.

 

~*~

 

He was alone in the shop the next day, it was raining, there were no costumers and Dipper was bored.  And feeling lazy.  He glared at the other side of the shop where there was a magazine rack.  He wondered if he could levitate something from that far away.

 

The door to the shop opened and magazines fell all over the floor, raining down around the shop.  ”Hello… Jen.”  He swallowed hard.  Oh god, there was no way to explain this was there?

 

His sister’s best friend was staring at him in shock, mouth hanging open and eyes wide.  ”You were… you just…”

 

Oh shit, shit shit…  ”Bill!”  He screamed.  He was going to be in so much trouble for this, he knew it, Bill would have his head.  But the demon was his only option for fixing his stupid mistake.


	50. Inked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Okay but that Bill tattoo thing? What about Dipper reacting to seeing that for the first time?

Dipper had been reading in bed, reclining on the pillows when Bill- in nothing but underwear- crawled in with him, nuzzling at his neck, and leaving no question in what he would rather be doing.

 

"Hey Bill come on…"  He groaned at a nip to his neck and arms wrapping around him.  "At least hand me my book mark."  The demon chuckled and sat up to retrive it.

 

"Woah!  Wait!"  Dipper grabbed his arm, holding him still.  "What… when?"  He dropped his book to the mattress and his fingers lightly traced over the lines of the pine tree on Bill’s chest.  It mirrored his own tattoo of Bill’s summoning wheel. The Pine Tree- drawn in blue lines- as big as Bill, the faint outline of a triangle around it.  Instead the symbol circle there were words.  

 

Familiar words.

 

The binding spell that had brought them together.

 

"Do you like it?"  Bill asked softly.

 

Dipper stared at it a moment longer before grinning up at him- his eyes a little dewy.  ”Bill its wonderful.  I love it.”  The demon smiled down at him, leaning in for a kiss.

 

"When did you do this?"

 

"Today."  The demon shrugged.  "Took a little extra energy to do…"

 

It took Dipper a moment to realize what he meant.  Of COURSE Bill wouldn’t go to a tattoo shop- he would just change his body to include it.

 

"Cheater."  He laughed, pressing his hand flat against the new tattoo.  It was beautiful though, perfect and meaningful.  Bill’s hand pressed against his wheel.  They sat like that awhile, snuggling together, tracing the lines of each other’s tattoos in silence.

 

Dipper was pretty sure he had never felt anything more intimate.


	51. Secret Hobby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hallo! So I was wondering if you could write something with Dip crossdressing? :P Like, he was messing around with Mabel’s things, something he does on a regular basis, and Bill pops in unannounced. Then there’s all cutesy stuff and Dip completely horrified, but Bill being like ‘YAS. Can I help?’ or somethin’? :3

It was nice to have the Shack to himself for once.  To have the freedom to do things he normally didn’t get the chance to.

 

Like sneak into Mabel’s room and try on some things…

 

This was something he didn’t make a habit of- they did it all the time when they were younger.  Sometimes though… sometimes it was nice to ‘play dress-up’.  He would never tell anyone though- not even Mabel.

 

His little secret.

 

He slipped on one of her frillier skirts, puffy and white lace trimmed in a light blue flowing fabric.  He dug around for a little while to find a white fitted top- ruffles around the collar to pair it with.  It was a bit sheer- he could see his chest through it.

 

He smiled at his reflection- it quickly fell.  ”B-B- Bill….”

 

The demon was smiling as he studied his Pine Tree in his cute little outfit.   “You are precious.”

 

The teen’s face went bright red and he wrapped his arms around himself in an attempt to hide.  ”But that outfit… while its cute its not quiet right…”

 

He moved closer and pulled Pine Tree’s arms away.  He studied him another moment.  ”We can do better than this.”

 

He took one of Pine Tree’s hands and twirled him.  When Dipper looked back at his reflection he was in a completely different dress.  It had a white silky halter top that ruffled high along his neck with a black silk bow.  The skirt was high waisted and flared in gold with four little black buttons on the front and a long tailed black bow on his lower back.  It only reached mid thigh.  Bill had even put him in thigh high black stockings with lace trim and a black silk bow in his hair.

 

"Now THAT is perfect!"  Bill cheered at his own handy work.  Dipper flushed brightly.  "We’re keeping it!"


	52. Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill getting lots of gifts for dipdop.

Dipper glanced over the edge of his book as Bill dropped his three large bags on the floor.  ”Pine Tree!  Are you feeling any better?”  

 

"A little bit."  He could talk without hacking anyway.

 

"Well since you couldn’t come shopping with us I took the liberty of getting you some things."  Dipper glanced at the bags with a weary look.  "As well as a few things for the room."  The demon continued.  Out of one of the bags he pulled a multitude of throw pillows, all different fabrics, sizes, and shapes.  All of them looked wonderfully plush and luxurious.  

 

Dipper was happy to grab pull them onto the bed with him.  A small bag emerged from another larger bag and Bill pulled out a green candle.  ”It smells like pine!”  Bill chirped happily, lighting it with his magic as he set it on the side table.  Next out of the bag came a pink colored bag that made Dipper blush as Bill tossed it to him.  He was almost nervous to open it.  

 

He was quickly distracted by a green and white bag with one of his favorite logos on it.  ”At the book store I got you ‘True Irish Ghost Stories’, some show called X-Files- Sooting Star said you like it, and these cool little wood brain puzzle things.”  He tossed DIpper a little wooden ball that looked like it came apart.  

 

From the last bag started coming clothes.  Thick flannel PJs, a sweater, some jeans, a night gown, a bundle of socks.  Dipper snatched up the PJs with a happy hum.

 

"And last but not least."  Bill pulled out a little black bag and let a little package fall onto the bed.  

 

"Professor Layton."  Dipper read, breaking into a smile.  "I love these games!"

 

"I thought you might."  Bill chuckled, settling on the bed with him.  "How about you show me how they are played?"


	53. Enough!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Craig bullying Dip in front of Bill and Dip trying to keep Bill calm enough to NOT kill Craig in brutal ways?

Dipper had swallowed the insults and stupid nicknames but he could only take so much. And being pushed up against the Shack out of sight was it.

He felt the tell take tingling that Bill was on his way. Well he couldn’t have that now could he?

"Back off." He warned- earning laughter. "Fine then." He sneered and an invisible force shoved Craig back against the totem pole, pinning him there.

"You know, you’re very lucky bill isn’t here cause he wouldn’t be as kind as me." He smirked. "I am just going to give to you what you would have done to me."

He drew his fist back and nailed him right in the jaw. Bill finally showed up as dipper drew back a third time.


	54. Sick 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper gets sick and Bill plays wife lol makes dipper feel better

Bill pressed a hand to Pine Tree’s forehead.  ”Nnooo you’re cold.”  Dipper whined.  

 

"Am not, you just have a fever."  The demon frowned.  Okay this had happened before- what had Shooting Star taught him?  He vanished upstairs few several minuets, returning with their thickest comforter- which Dipper happily took to snuggle under, a box of tissues and a box of cough drops.

 

"I’ll put in a movie for you and bring you some soup."  He carefully tucked him in, popped in a movie, and headed for the kitchen.  He returned soon with a tall pitcher of water and a glass, he also dropped an empty plastic bag on the floor.  "For your tissues."  He explained.

 

Dipper stayed happily snuggled under their blanket, sipping his water as he watched his movie.  

 

"Alright, sit up so you can eat."  Dipper grumbled but complied and Bill carefully handed him the steaming bowl of chicken noodle.  "How are you feeling?"

 

"All achy."  Bill frowned and lifted Pine Tree’s legs, settling down on the sofa with him- his legs draped over Bill’s lap.  He reached his hands under the comforter and carefully started massaging, from ankle to knee.

 

The happy hum was the only response Bill needed to know it was helping.

 

With his soup gone Dipper laid down again, curling up to watch his movie.  His eyes started to feel heavy and a hand carding through his hair made him yawn.  Bill pushed him over the edge into sleep with a whispered promise of sweet dreams.


	55. Drunk 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Drunk Mabel and Dipper singing Blank Space and Bill just walks in confused
> 
> Mabel learns to make a potion but she does it wrong and it make dipper temporary outgoing

Mabel carefully read over the recipe in the old tome she had borrowed from Dipper.  Her first few potions had gone well and Bill had said she had real talent with it.  She figured it had something to do with the fact that she loved cooking so much.

Stan told her she could be a great chef.  She doubted that, but that was a family’s job- to talk you up and make you feel good.  

Her eyes carefully studied the page as she reached out for a little dark brown bottle she needed- also borrowed from Dipper’s spell cabinet.  She unscrewed the lid and carefully measured it out, wrinkling her nose at the smell.  She stirred carefully and lowered the heat. 

Satisfied that it was done she poured two glasses and went in search of her brother.  ”Dipper!  Try my potion with me!”  Dipper just about fell off the break room sofa at her call.

"Potion?  What is it supposed to do?"

"For 24 hours we’ll be able to see perfectly in the dark.  Cat like vision!"  Dipper glanced out at the dark woods, the night already settling heavily over it.  Yeah, that sounded good.

He took his glass and together they gulped it down.

~*~

Bill’s eyebrows raised up into his hair line at the loud giggling from upstairs.  With a small frown he went in search of the source.

"I could show you incredible things  
Magic, madness, heaven, sin  
Saw you there and I thought oh my god,”

He paused outside the door to the break room, he knew that song, he liked that song.  He pushed open the door to see his saplings strewn across the sofa together, twi empty glasses on the floor.  What was that smell?!

The twins froze and looked at him. Pine Tree looked him dead in the eye, a serious look on his face. “Saw you there and I thought oh my god  
Look at that face, you look like my next mistake.”  He sang, the words slurred.  The serious look was gone instantly and both the humans broke into more giggles.


	56. Not dreaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I managed to break my own heart last night imagining Bill watching Binding Dip dying of old age and I NEED MENTAL HELP D:
> 
> One night bill gets anxious about dippers future (the fact that he’s mortal and will one day die) and just starts kissing and cuddling dipper while saying sweet things fluff/nsfw(?)

Dipper was pretty sure he was dreaming, what else could it be?  He had woken to Bill crawling into bed with him, nuzzling and kissing at his neck.  ”Hey there Bill.  Not even waiting for my usual ‘how was work’ anymore?”  He chuckled.

Bill hummed back, pressing a sweet kiss to his lips.  ”Love you.”

"Love you too."  His brows furrowed, something didn’t seem right about this.  He reached up to pet Bill’s hair.  "Love, whats wrong?"

"I love you."  The demon murmured again, pressing closer and raining kisses down on him.  "Did I not already say that?"

Dipper squirmed under his careful touches.  ”Y-yeah you did.  Bill is something the matter?”

"Love you, just want to show you how much."  He nipped at Dipper’s collar bone before moving lower.  

Dipper sensed then that he should drop the questioning and relaxed into Bill’s hold, the demon would tell him when he was ready.


	57. Double date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Pacifica and Mabel. Pwease oh wise n powerful writing god
> 
> Double date ..fail? Dip/Bill. Pac/Mab
> 
> Bill, Dipper, Mabel and Pacifica hanging out? could be double date, but not necessarily, double points if embarrassing stories involved!

Why had he agreed to this?

Dipper found himself asking that question more and more often since he moved to Gravity Falls.  Bill could be very persuasive, ‘you should try new things Pine Tree!’.  He had a very hard time saying no to the demon.

And thus a double date with Mabs and Pacifica.

"And then he would do this cute little dance about grazing…"

"Mabel NO!"  He groaned, reaching out to cover her mouth, all the while Bill and Pacifica were doubled over laughing.

"Fine," he growled, "how about that time you poured glitter all over yourself and you clothes.  You trailed glitter around everywhere you went for WEEKS.  Mom was even afraid to wash your clothes in case the glitter would gum up the works."

Pacifica snorted.  ”When was this?  Sounds like something a 4 year old would do.”

Dipper grinned at the glare Mabel sent him.  ”She was 10.”

Laughter filled their little booth once again.  ”Or maybe about that time when we were 14 and you took your grappling hook to school.  A kid saw it in your bag and thought it was a gun and you got suspended for like a month?”

Mabel’s face was bright red.  ”You didn’t!”  Pacifica gasped.  ”What were you thinking?”

"Oh stupid things we did when we were 14?  How about a highly dangerous spell to bind a deadly demon- that used to cause us nothing but trouble, and almost killed you before- to your very soul."

Dipper rolled his eyes at her and gave Bill a smile.  ”I don’t know- I think that one as turned out rather well for me.”


	58. Shooting Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Mabel feeling bad (emotionally) and Bill takes over Dipper’s job of making her feel like a god

Bill was pretty sure he needed Pine Tree, had a feeling he was in way over his head.  Shooting Star was crying, she had been for awhile.  Bill had no idea what he was doing.

"Shooting Star?"  He fidgeted nervously in the doorway.

"Don’t worry about me Bill."  That just made him worry more.

He had to fix this, and he had an idea.  ”Stand up.”  He encouraged, reaching out to take her hands and help her.  ”Come now my beautiful Shooting Star!  We’re going to have some fun.”

He twirled her around the room, humming some silly little song he heard Pine Tree listening to sometimes. It took a little while but she finally started to giggle a little.  He spun her once more and her clothes changed into a dress, a swirling rainbow.

"Oh Bill its beautiful!"  Mabel grinned brightly.  

"A beautiful girl like you should have a beautiful dress."


	59. Driving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Dip teaching Bill how to drive and Bill just messes with him XD Btw your an amazing writer /).(\

"Alright Bill, watch behind you while we back up.  Go slow."  He warned sternly.

Bill nodded, shifting from park to reverse and easing off the break.  Once it started moving he hit the gas.

"Bill!"  Dipper screamed, grabbing for the wheel.

The demon laughed and slowed down, switching to drive and turning down the drive.  ”Don’t worry I wont let anything happen to you.”

Every time a car came toward them on the road he would swerve toward it suddenly, causing Dipper to grab at the bar above his door.  The ride was filled with demonic laughter.


	60. School trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: could you write about a time that the teachers successfully summoned bill when dipper acted up in class?

All school phones have the Shack number on speed dial- it was originally in case of emergency since they know about monsters and stuff now.

“Pines I will not ask you again!”  His new english teacher snapped.  “No magic in class- it is a distraction.”  Dipper huffed but grabbed his pen- effectively stopping it from writing on its own anymore.

It wasn’t even 15 minuets later he let it go again- it was three more minuets before Mrs Shield noticed it.  “Pines!”  She snapped and he scrambled to grab his pen again.  With a sigh she walked over to her desk, picking up the phone.

“Yes hello Mr Pines, this is Mrs Shield, Dipper’s english teacher.”  Dipper rolled his eyes, like grunkle Stan would do anything.  “No actually I am calling for Mr. Cipher.”  In his shock Dipper nearly snapped his pen in half.

“No, no I am sorry Mrs Shield!  It wont happen again!”

“What wont happen again?”  Dipper cringed at Bill’s voice, right behind him.  And Mrs Shield started explaining why she called.


	61. Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill joins Mabel's sleepover and Dipper drags him out cause he shouldn't be there even if the girls approve.

"Bill come on. This is Mabel’s time with her friends. She sees us every day."

The demon pouted at him from his place in the floor, where Candy was getting ready to paint his nails. “But Pine Tree they said it’s okay!”

"Totally okay!" Grenada agreed. "Bill is fun!"

Dipper sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. “Fine. I guess I’ll just go up to bed,” cue dramatic pause and forlorn expression, “all alone.”

Bill immediately frowned and scrambled to his feet. “I’ll tuck you in.”

As soon as he got close Dipper gave him a sultry smile and whispered. “I said go to bed- not go to sleep.”

Bill blinked at him a moment and very quickly excused himself from the girls and whisked Dipper up to their room


	62. Chapter 62

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper in short shorts showing off his shaved legs

“Pine Tree come on, we’re going to be late for the party.”  Why did it take Pine Tree so long to get ready?  It was just a little beach party.

Dipper did NOT want to go to a party.  Why did no one understand he didn’t like parties?  But he wanted to get out of this- he WOULD get out of this one.  He glanced down at the clothes he had in his hand with a smirk.

“Bill what do you think about this?”  Bill looked up from his book to find his lover in tight little shorts that just barely reached his thigh- his smooth shaved thighs- in very pretty bright red.  Bill felt his mouth go dry.

“Those are very, very nice.  Not sure I want other people seeming them though.”

Dipper tilted his head to the side, giving him the perfect look of innocence.  “Well then I guess I’ll just have to change into something else.”  He turned back into the closet, adding a little sway to his step to show of his ass.  He knew he had the demon’s attention- he knew he could keep him home.

There was a low growl and he felt arms wrap around his waist.  “I am sure no one would notice if we’re a little late.”  Bill allowed 


	63. In the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Binding story. Maybe a nsfw-ish thing where Bill and Dip are being v affectionate in the woods and someone walks by accidentally?
> 
> Bill and dipper being flirtatious

“Bill!”  Dipper giggled, playfully swatting the demon’s hand away- for the sixth time.

Bill chuckled back, lightly bumping his hip against the teen’s before wrapping an arm around him.  “Whats wrong Pine Tree?”  He cooed.

Dipper bumped his hip back against his.  “You are a horrible tease.”

“Guilty.”  Bill made another grab for his ass- this time getting a little pinch in.  Dipper let out a squeak and shot Bill a playful grin.

“Hey there handsome, wana play?”  

The demon’s grin grew wide and he pulled Dipper up against his chest.  “Oh yes, come here.”

Dipper wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him down into a hard kiss, which the demon eagerly returned.  Bill slid his hands into Dipper’s back pockets and gave him a little squeeze.  Dipper giggled against his lips and pushed him back against a tree.

“Oh…”

Dipper yanked back from him with a bright blush on his cheeks.  “H-hi Mr Corduroy…”


	64. Kitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *shy smile* Hi, I really like your work. If it isn’t too much trouble, can I request Bill helping take care of a sick Dipper? Please and thank you.
> 
> Bill catches Dipper sneezing like a kitten and he starts getting weirdly obsessed with hearing it and ends up actually making Dipdot sick while trying to make him do it? And then maybe feels bad about it later and nurses him or something idk

“You DO sneeze like a kitten!”  Bill cooed- and that was how this had all started.  Apparently Bill was like everyone else and thought that was CUTE.  And he wanted to hear more of it, and Bill was used to getting what he wanted.

Well his attempts had been fruitful cause now Dipper was sneezing a LOT.  “Pine Tree I am so sorry!”  Bill cooed, pressing a hand to Dipper’s forehead while the other picked up the full bag of used tissues from the floor.  

“You’re a jerk.”

“I know I am.”  He nodded solemnly, dropping another bag beside the bed.  “Here I’ll go refill your water and put another movie in for you.”

“Juice too please.”

“Of course, love!  Would you like orange or apple?”  Well if nothing else Bill made a very good nurse.

“Orange.”   

“As you wish.”  A kiss to the forehead, a quick fluffing of his pillow, and the demon was grabbing his water bottle and the demon heading downstairs.  Yeah, being sick sucked but at least he had a pretty good nurse.


	65. Pick up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill and dipper are already dating (so year 4/5ish) and bill decides to “spice up” the romance and starts telling dipper cheesy pickup lines and dipper just finds them hilarious

Dipper couldn’t even LOOK at Bill without cracking up.  For the past 48 hours the demon had developed a liking for horrible pick up lines.  And he hadn’t seemed to realize they weren’t working how they were supposed to.  

“Hey babe,” okay being called babe was nice- just not in the dining room, at breakfast… with his sister.  Come to think of it Mabel was probably to blame for this. “did you fall from heaven cause so did I.”

Mabel just about choked on her cereal and milk came out her nose.  “Owww.”  She whined through her laughter.  

Dipper felt torn between laughter and horrible embarrassment on behalf of Bill.

“How about we go upstairs and get illumi-NAUGHTY.”  Dipper and Mabel fell silent, shared a look and promptly laughed so hard they fell out of their chairs.


	66. Easter

“Pine tree I don’t understand humans.”

“That’s not news.” Dipper snorted, dropping an egg into a bowl of dye. His sister was being much more meticulous with a paintbrush.

“This holiday is supposed to be about what’s his name rising from the dead right? Even though this isn’t when it actually happened. They just changed it to…”

“Get to the point Bill.” He was starting to get tired of hearing this lecture- as much as he enjoyed the history of his pagan religion. “I know about May Day and I promise we’ll celebrate it.”

“Alright for one- you were raised Jewish so why are you two celebrating anyway.”

“I just like to paint eggs.” Mabel shrugged, setting down her newest masterpiece.

“I am in it for the chocolate.”

“Good reason.” The demon grinned, reaching for the bowl of m&ms near the center of the table. “Second question. If this is supposed to be about what’s his name what do eggs have to do with anything?”

Both twins mused that over for a few moments. “I don’t actually know. I’ll research it and get back to you.”

“Well if they have no other use… Know what I want to do with them?” When he got confused looks he grinned. “Egg the church.” The twins grinned at him. It would serve the priest right.

“I’ll find all the ones that haven’t been boiled yet.” Shooting Star clambered up on a special egg hunt.


	67. Don't make bets with demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper makes a bet with bill and he loses but get cuddles from bill in the end

“You have to do my chores for the day along with yours.”  Dipper groaned- he hated doing chores anyway but having to do Bill’s too?  The worst.

“Fine, give me your list for the day.”

Three hours later and DIpper was still working, muttering angrily to himself as he scrubbed the toilet.  Of all the days to loose this bet to Bill it had to be toilet day.

Finished with the toilet he washed up and headed to the kitchen.  He glared at Bill, stretched across the sofa sipping a Pitt and watching TV.  The demon grinned at him.

Bill felt a little bad as Pine Tree went past, he looked so tired and the demon actually felt a twinge of guilt.  GUILT!  The human glared at him a moment before pausing to stare at what he was watching.  Bill raised an eyebrow at the soft sound of longing his lover made before hurrying to the kitchen to work.  

Okay, now he felt really bad.

When DIpper finished with the chores he escaped up to their room.  He found Bill sitting on the bed, two ice cold Pitts on the nightstand.  “Bill I am tired, whatever you are planning, NO.  I just want to rest.”

“And rest is what you’ll have.”  Bill assured him as he settled onto bed beside the demon.  “I am sorry I made you miss your favorite show Pine Tree.  I forgot it was on today.”

Dipper huffed and grabbed his Pitt.  Bill pulled him into his arms, nuzzling his hair line.  “So I want to make it up to you.”

“Not interested.”  Dipper grumbled.

“Oh really?”  Bill snapped his fingers and the little TV on their dresser kicked on, playing his show.  “You’re sure about that?”

“Its… you… what?”

“I felt bad so I recorded it.  Missed the first 5 minuets I am afraid.”  Dipper pressed a kiss to the demon’s cheek and settled back into his arms with a happy sigh, more than content to let the demon snuggle him.


	68. Bill sings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel introduced “sexy back” by Justin timberlake and bill sings it in front of dipper to tease him

“Pine Tree sit here.”  Bill pulled their little chair into the center of the room.

“Why?”  He sat even without an answer.

“You always do fun little things for me, I want to do something for you.”  Dipper relaxed into the chair with a small smile.  What on earth could Bill have thought up?

Then the music started and Dipper tried not to groan.

“I’m bringing sexy back  
Them other boys don’t know how to act  
I think you’re special, what’s behind your back?  
So turn around and I’ll pick up the slack.”

Well at least Bill was getting batter at singing.  And was taking off his suit…  
  
“Take ‘em to the bridge  
  
Dirty babe  
You see these shackles  
Baby I’m your slave  
I’ll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It’s just that no one makes me feel this way….”

Bill faltered at the last line as Dipper started laughing.

“What?!”

“I feel like I am the one who should be singing this.  When have you EVER let me tie you up?”

“You like when I tie you up.”  The demon pouted, Dipper decided to take mercy on him and gave him a smile.

“Yes I do.  So how about you turn off this silly song and we do that instead?”


	69. Snuggle time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Bill is being hella clingy and trying to keep Dipper for himself, but after an exceptionally annoying bit from him Dip finally gives in and let’s Bill love on him, seeming all annoyed, but they both know he loves it. :D

The day started like any other.  Bill making sure he got out of bed, demanding he take a shower since he was running tours today, and breakfast with the family before getting all dressed up for work.  Bill HAD woken him with kisses, and slipped into the shower with him- those should have been his first hints.  The hand ever present on his thigh at breakfast should have been the second.  

But he hadn’t paid it much mind.  

It was when he got back from his first tour, leaning against the counter watching people mill about and Bill was suddenly right beside him,- close enough to feel the heat through their clothes, and an arm snaked around his waist he realized.  It was going to be one of THOSE days.  He leaned lightly against the demon, turning to whisper in his ear even as he tugged lightly at their link.  “Not at work Bill.”

The demon pouted and gave him a little squeeze, refusing to let go.  “Bill I mean it.  We have work to do.”  They would talk later about what put Bill in tis kind of mood.  

Bill huffed and let go, moving off to help customers.  Dipper tried to give another light tug but Bill ignored it.  With a sigh he went back to work.  

It was like that all day, Bill all over him whenever he got the chance.  It was starting to become less cute and sweet and bother Dipper.  “Mabs, why don’t you go change and run the last tours?  Apparently I have a needy demon.”

“I’ve noticed.  Whats going on?”  Dipper just shrugged and headed for the house, tugging the link to get Bill’s attention.  The idiot didn’t just follow, he teleported right in from of Dipper and wrapped him up in his arms.  They didn’t make it any further than the living room sofa and Bill was snuggling him and burying his nose in his hair with a happy sigh. 

Dipper rolled his eyes with a huff and let the demon do as he pleased.  He would let him get his fill before asking what was up with him.


	70. Scared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe some more Craig having to accept Dippers pure AWESOMENESS?!?

After being punched in the face Craig was a bit more careful around Dipper.  He was not used to the kid fighting back- and damn he could HIT.  When had he gotten muscles?  When had he even learned how to throw a punch?

Along with the sheer shock of it Craig had to admit he was at least a little impressed.

Craig was sitting on the porch with the girls, drinking Pitt as he and Mabel convinced his sister’s they should all go play laser tag.  Jen had been easily won over by the idea- but his sisters were another matter.  

Dipper came out of the house, yelling something back at their uncle and tossing his flannel into Mabel’s lap, leaving him in just a tight tee.  Jen lightly nudged Sarah  “Mmm this is going to be good.”  She nodded toward Dipper as he went off a little ways into the yard, picking up an ax and putting a log on a stump.

Jen leaned forward to watch with a smile as Craig gae her an odd look.  When Sarah gasped and he heard a log split he turned to look.  Wow, when had Dipper gotten MUSCLES?!

“You guys better be careful staring like that.  Bill wont like it.’  Mabel warned.  And apparently a boyfriend….


End file.
